Hôtel Némésis : Entre l'enfer et le paradis
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Un an après ça septième année, Harry passe des vacances dans un hôtel moldu, seul. Cet hôtel, il l'a choisit pour une particularité assez plaisante. Mais parfois, les choses planifiées ne se passent pas comme prévues. Il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur Malfoy qui a disparu plus d'un an avant. Comment réagiront-ils ? Et plus que tout, que fait le blond à cet endroit ?
1. Jour 1

**Titre : **Hôtel Némésis : Entre l'enfer et le paradis, il n'y a qu'un pas !

**Auteur **: Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Couple **: Harry/Draco

**Rated **: M (pour lemon et violence). Langage pouvant être qualifié de cru pour certaines personnes ainsi que des propos et actes dégradants vécus par les personnages, pouvant choquer les lecteurs les plus sensibles.

**Genre **: Hurt/Comfort _(Blessé/réconfort**)_ + Tragedy _(pas Drame, mais bien tragédie)_ et un peu de Romance d'un certain point de vue

**Situation temporelle **: Se passe pendant juillet-août 1998

**Thème à suivre :** Hôtel Némésis = _Harry enfin majeur et tout juste quittant sa 7ème année à Poudlard, décide de partir en vacance pour __tout __oublier. Il se décide pour un pays étranger et un hôtel de luxe pour __tout __avoir sous la main. A son arrivée, il croise une personne qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis la bataille finale (1 an plutôt) et cette personne n'est autre que Draco._

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

* * *

**Jour 1**

**POV Harry **_(Jour 1, l'avant-midi)_

Je venais d'arriver et j'étais ébloui par tant de beauté. Les palmiers, l'architecture de l'hôtel, les paysages et surtout la plage, que je pouvais apercevoir d'ici, étaient simplement magnifiques. Je n'avais jamais vu de plage avant ce jour, ou seulement sur photographie et j'étais un peu ému de toute cette vue.

- Voulez-vous que je porte vos bagages Monsieur, entendis-je à ma gauche.

Je tournai ma tête et tombai sur un beau jeune homme, je dirais qu'il devait avoir à peine quelques années de plus que moi. Je payai le taxi qui m'avait déposé ici et hochai la tête pour mes bagages. Je pus voir qu'il les déposa sur un genre de caddie doré. Quand il commença à se diriger vers l'entrée de mon hôtel pour un mois, je descendis ma vue sur son postérieur.

Pour une fois que je pouvais le faire sans me soucier des regards autour de moi ! Et Merlin et toute la clique des fondateurs, ce mec avec un cul d'enfer ! Je revins à moi quand il passa le tourniquet pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Je jetai un autre coup d'œil autour de moi et vis avec un certain bonheur que tout le monde souriait, parlait sans se soucier du monde extérieur, du monde loin de cette île paradisiaque. Et j'étais sûr qu'un sourire identique prenait place sur mon visage car ici je n'étais personne, j'étais seul. Et pour une fois j'en étais très content car de par ce fait, je pourrais être moi-même, même si cela ne serait que pour un mois !

_Un mois entier de sexe_, me dis-je en déposant mes lunettes de soleil sur mon nez car la luminosité m'éblouissait.

Je ressentais aussi une légère irritation au fait que je portais mes lentilles de contact, nouvellement achetées deux jours avant pour ne pas devoir me trimbaler ma vieille paire de lunettes, ou plutôt mes culs de bouteille comme le disaient si bien les Serpentards avant…

Je fermai les yeux et respirai. Je n'avais jamais eu de problème à prononcer le nom de Voldemort mais j'avais toujours autant de mal à penser à la bataille finale où j'avais perdu tant de proches et d'amis. Remus, Fred, Seamus, Tonks, Snape… car tout compte fait, il avait été de mon côté depuis le début, sans oublier Dumbledore qui n'avait pas pu y assister vu sa mort l'année d'avant.

- Êtes-vous Monsieur Black ?

Je me tournai pour tomber sur un monsieur petit et rondouillard. Il pouvait même battre mon oncle tellement il était gros.

- Monsieur ?

- Oui, c'est moi, dis-je en enlevant mes lunettes.

- Je me présente, me dit-il en affichant un sourire faux sur son visage, je suis le directeur de cet hôtel.

- Enchanté Monsieur, lui répondis-je en serrant brièvement sa main.

- Pourriez-vous me suivre pour que l'on puisse régler certains détails de votre séjour ?

Je le regardai sans comprendre. N'avais-je pas déjà tout réglé ? J'avais payé la totalité de mes vacances, j'avais… Ohhhh ! Je rougis et regardai ailleurs. Ces détails-là ! Certainement que mon rougissement n'était pas passé inaperçu car il se retourna et marcha d'un pas assez rapide pour sa petite taille et son poids, et cela me fit penser à ce pauvre Flitwick, lui aussi décédé pendant la bataille.

Tout en le suivant, je repensai à mes amis que j'avais laissés à Londres. D'ailleurs, j'avais eu un mal de chien à tout faire pour passer mes premières vraies vacances seul. J'avais voulu un bref instant ne plus me cacher, ne plus guetter le moindre signe, que mes meilleurs amis aient remarqué quelque chose à propos de moi. Je devais certes dire merci à leur toute nouvelle mise en couple car ils leur avaient fallu en tout et pour tout deux jours après la bataille finale pour s'avouer leur amour, et depuis ils ne se lâchaient plus. Et cela m'avait permis de faire des choses qui avaient échappé à Hermione, accaparée par Ron, tout aussi accaparé d'ailleurs dans le monde de « l'amour ».

Je souris, seul, entouré de tous ces gens, de ces employés qui étaient tous très beaux, je devais le dire. J'étais sûr que mes vacances ici seraient inoubliables. Paradisiaques, comme le disait la brochure sur le net. Je devais d'ailleurs penser à remercier Hermione de nous avoir, Ron et moi, tirés de force dans cette bibliothèque moldue où j'avais pu effectuer des recherches sur la toile, comme le disaient les jeunes qui étaient à côté de moi ce jour-là.

Puis un frisson de dégoût remonta le long de mon dos en me souvenant d'une autre situation où j'avais espéré vivre un moment inoubliable. Et j'avais réussi mon coup mais pas dans le bon sens. Ginny avait eu plus de mal à la séparation après notre première nuit ensemble, si je pouvais appeler ça comme ça. Et ce fut après mille efforts pour qu'elle comprenne que je ne ressentais plus rien pour elle qu'elle avait fini par retourner vers son ex copain : Dean. Ce dernier, étant très attristé par la mort de son meilleur ami au cours de la bataille, avait réussi à sourire de nouveau dans les bras de la sœur de Ron et j'avais, en secret, remercié le destin que ces deux-là se soient trouvé. Si je réfléchissais bien, aujourd'hui, cela faisait cinq mois qu'ils étaient ensemble.

- Par ici Monsieur Black.

Je sortis de mes pensées et remarquai que j'étais en plein milieu du hall de l'hôtel, et quel hall ! Il était immense, orné d'or sur les murs, rempli de plante qui donnaient un côté intime à certains coins où des fauteuils avaient été placés. Je vis quelques couples et me demandai un instant s'ils étaient comme celui que j'allais former où si c'était vraiment des couples qui étaient ici pour passer des vacances dans un hôtel où il n'y avait aucun jugement et où une grande liberté était de mise.

Je venais d'arriver devant une magnifique porte que l'on remarquait à peine et je la passai comme me l'indiquait le directeur avec un geste de la main. Je pus remarquer que le bureau était tout aussi magnifique que le hall d'entrée, même si la taille était plus petite.

- Asseyez-vous, me dit-il en contournant un bureau en bois sombre.

Très beau meuble soit dit en passant !

- Je ne vais pas vous faire perdre votre temps Monsieur Black. Alors, je vais rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Vous avez souscrit à l'offre _All inclusive « Escorte »… _avez-vous changé d'avis depuis ?

Je fis non de la tête. Et Merlin que parler de ça devant cet homme me mettait mal à l'aise. J'avais été plus à l'aise en remplissant ma réservation sur le net, dans cette bibliothèque, qu'ici !

- Très bien, alors avant tout, j'ai quelques questions que, vous devez bien vous en rendre compte, nous ne pouvons pas placer dans le contrat de l'hôtel.

- Hum… oui, oui, je comprends. Posez vos questions, dis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

-Merci. Souhaitez-vous une escorte uniquement le soir ou souhaitez-vous qu'elle vous accompagne toute la durée de votre séjour ? Avant de répondre, sachez que pour le bien des autres clients de l'hôtel, vous allez devoir héberger dans votre suite la personne que vous allez choisir si vous préférez une escorte 24h/24.

Devant mon air surpris, il continua.

- C'est pour cela qu'une chambre d'amis est présente dans la suite de ce type de formule proposée, me dit-il en prenant un classeur derrière lui.

- Oh… eh bien, je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à… enfin je veux dire, baragouinai-je ne sachant plus quoi dire.

- Ne soyez pas gêné mon ami, sachez qu'en ce moment même, dix clients profitent de nos services escorte et que la moitié d'entre eux ont choisi la formule complète.

Il essayait de me mettre à l'aise en me disant ça, je le savais et je l'en remerciai intérieurement. Une partie de moi avait envie d'avoir un mec canon près de moi 24h sur 24, ouvert à tous mes désirs, mais j'étais aussi freiné par mon manque total d'expérience. J'avais eu à tout casser trois échanges de baiser avec un Serdaigle, ayant au préalable changé mon apparence grâce à des glamours, je m'étais aussi laissé sucer par un Serpentard, une fois de plus sous une autre apparence, mais à part ça, je n'avais rien fait d'autre avec un homme.

- Je pense que je vais prendre la formule complète, dis-je après quelques minutes de réflexion accordées par l'homme.

- Bon choix… seulement, je suis dans le regret de vous dire qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de choix parmi…

- N'importe lequel fera l'affaire tant qu'il… enfin je veux dire…

MERDE ! Voilà comment se faire passer pour un pervers. _En même temps, tu en es un !_ Me souffla une petite voix.

Oh la ferme, toi ! Comment crois-tu que d'autres mecs de mon âge font sans sexe durant toute leur vie et que leurs putains d'hormones deviennent folles devant un beau cul ?

- Alors Monsieur Black, lequel préférez-vous ?

Je sortis de mes pensées schizophrènes et sans réfléchir, je lui dis le premier. En le voyant ranger des photographies, je me traitai d'idiot. Peut-être avais-je choisi un mec moche, boutonneux avec un appareil dentaire.

La seconde suivante, je me traitai de con ! J'avais certainement perdu plus qu'une partie de mon âme en tuant face de serpent. J'y avais aussi perdu ma lucidité, ou était-ce quand j'avais couché avec Ginny ? Je ne saurais le dire.

- Votre compagnon de vacances va vous rejoindre avec ses affaires personnelles dans une petite demi-heure, pendant ce temps, je vous invite à prendre connaissance de votre suite et de l'hôtel.

- Merci monsieur, dis-je en me levant.

Quand je fus prêt à sortir, j'entendis :

- Chaque escorte est en droit de refuser ce qu'il veut et d'accepter ce qu'il désire. Mais sachez qu'ici, le client est toujours roi.

Je ne voulais pas comprendre sa phrase. Souhaitait-il me faire comprendre que le mec allait devoir faire tout ce que je désirais tant que je n'en demandais pas trop ? Je secouai la tête et me rendis près des ascenseurs. Même ces derniers étaient dorés. Etait-ce vraiment de l'or ? Certainement que non, mais par tous les chaudrons, cela y ressemblait vraiment.

« Ding »

Bruit très léger pour annoncer que mon ascenseur était là. Je pénétrai à l'intérieur et appuyai sur le… MERLIN !

Je ressortis et marchai vers la réception comme un abruti. Je ne connaissais même pas le numéro de ma suite.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'étais sur mon balcon, une chemise en lin blanche ouverte sur mon torse halé et légèrement musclé, le vent fouettant délicatement mes cheveux et le soleil chauffant ma peau. Je reculai du bord et pris place sur une chaise longue. Je m'allongeai et croisai les bras derrière ma nuque.

Qui aurait pu dire que le survivant allait être ici, aujourd'hui ? Habillé comme il se doit, avec des habits à sa taille, un compte en banque qui, si je le voulais, pourrait nourrir des centaines de milliers de personnes. Mais pour une fois, enfin depuis ma victoire, j'étais égoïste. Personne, enfin presque, n'avait pensé à mon bonheur depuis ma plus tendre enfance et pendant un mois, j'allais vivre en me rattrapant ! Coûte que coûte ! Comme un sage latin l'avait dit : Carpe diem !

**POV Draco **_(Jour 1, l'avant-midi)_

Je parcourais ces couloirs qui pour moi n'étaient pas si beaux, qui pour moi signifiaient qu'une fois de plus j'allais tomber plus bas que terre. Et le faire dans un endroit aussi beau était parfois plus dur que de le faire dans un motel miteux de mon pays natal. Cet hôtel avait un seul nom pour moi : enfer.

- Hello Drake ! Tu as un client ? Demanda Stephano, un bel italien qui servait les repas.

- Oui… et pour une longue période. Un mois ! Je n'en verrai pas le bout, murmurai-je tout bas.

Il me fit un sourire compatissant mais reprit son travail. Chaque employé connaissait la maison et même si j'étais encore « prisonnier » ici, je devais quand même avouer que de l'être dans un aussi beau décor réduisait un rien l'addition.

Après le fiasco de la bataille finale où j'avais failli perdre la vie et où mon ennemi de toujours m'avait secouru, j'avais fui comme un lâche. Je portais la marque, j'avais tenté de tuer leur cher Dumbledore. J'allais certainement faire un aller simple à Azkaban, alors j'avais fui. Je m'étais retrouvé dans le monde moldu, inconnu. J'avais vite compris que si notre monde était noir avec la magie et les adeptes du Maître, les moldus l'étaient tout autant. J'avais été battu, drogué et forcé à vendre mon corps parce qu'un soir, m'étant protégé du vent et du froid dans une ruelle sombre, un certain « Tim » m'avait repéré.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'au moment où il m'avait invité à venir prendre un verre au chaud chez lui, à deux pas de là, j'allais me retrouver dans cette situation. J'en avais pleuré, je m'étais laissé presque mourir de faim mais à force de recevoir des coups, j'avais commencé à obéir et à faire mon « travail ». La pute. Un mot tout sauf joli qui définissait ma vie depuis un an. Sauf que depuis quatre mois, depuis que j'avais été « vendu », j'avais atterri ici.

Je ne faisais plus la pute, mais l'escorte. Quelle différence ? Ici, aucune ! Seulement, cela faisait plus classe de dire ce mot-là dans la haute société. Mais au moins, j'étais bien nourri, je me dorais la peau au soleil quasiment tout le long de la journée et j'étais plus ou moins bien traité. J'avais été battu quoi, trois fois par les clients ? Et à chaque fois, mon patron m'avait bien soigné et avait foutu le client à la porte. Il avait quand même une conscience. Sauf quand c'était lui ou un de ses sous-fifres qui nous remettaient sur le droit chemin, mais cela était de plus en plus rare pour moi. Je faisais tout ce que l'on me disait et chaque client en était content. Le boss aussi ! Seul le club de l'hôtel était payant et non compris dans les offres et j'arrivais sans mal à faire dépenser des sommes astronomiques à mes clients le temps de leur séjour.

Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je me laissais faire, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien le grand patron vendait nos corps en gardant pratiquement tout notre argent. En fait, je peux même dire, tout notre argent. Je ne touchais rien mais il fallait voir le bon côté des choses, je ne m'étais plus fait violer, ni abuser sexuellement.

Bon, rares étaient les fois où je pouvais dire non aux clients, mais au lieu de baiser, j'avais l'impression de faire l'amour quelquefois. Ou l'inverse mais la différence était là : c'était plus tendre et moins brutal. On me traitait avec politesse et gentillesse, on me faisait même parfois des cadeaux, comme ma belle montre plaquée or qu'un vieux client hongrois m'avait offert pour l'avoir de nouveau fait revivre au lit. Pour moi, j'avais juste fait mon boulot, même si un homme vieux d'environ soixante-dix ans n'était pas le plus beau truc qu'il m'ait été ordonné de faire jouir…

La sonnerie de mon portable sonna et je répondis :

- Drake… quand tu auras fini avec ce client-là, Monsieur Black, tu as déjà trois semaines de réservées avec le Baron Hongrois.

- Hum… ok ! Je note. Je te laisse, je suis devant la porte du client.

Je raccrochai et me dis que je devrais éviter de penser à mes anciens clients. La preuve, le vieux revenait à l'hôtel. En même temps, j'avais dû tout faire, tout diriger. Et dans un sens, j'avais préféré. Le voir me toucher aussi intimement m'aurait un peu dégoûté, quoi que, y avait-il encore au jour d'aujourd'hui une chose qui pouvait me dégoûter ? Je n'étais même plus conscient quand les clients me prenaient. Je regardais le plus souvent le plafond, attendant la fin, leur cri rauque ou animal. Puis je partais dans ma chambre et dormais du mieux que je le pouvais. Une vrai routine quoi !

Je frappai à la porte en espérant que ce Monsieur Black ne soit pas parti errer dans les étages de l'hôtel car je n'avais pas envie de poiroter une plombe devant la porte.

Porte qui s'ouvrit… Putain de bordel de merde !

**POV Harry **_(Jour 1, l'avant-midi)_

Le bruit de la mer, le chant des oiseaux, le soleil glissant sur mon torse. Tout ça me faisait me sentir bien.

Je m'imaginais ici avec mon escorte, lui me procurant du plaisir en prenant mon sexe en bouche… j'imaginais pouvoir ressentir du plaisir en voyant le soleil se coucher… j'imaginais pénétrer un corps que je trouvais beau, attirant, pour la première fois de ma vie.

Quelques coups à la porte me sortirent de mes pensées lubriques et je fus heureux de ne pas bander. Je traversai le salon, non sans une fois de plus me regarder dans le miroir. Avec cette chemise et ce pantalon en tissu léger blanc, j'avais l'impression d'être un autre homme. Car même si j'étais jeune, j'étais un homme. Et une chose vraiment chouette, c'était que mes lunettes placées dans mes cheveux les rendaient ordonnés et classes. Je me voyais pour la première fois bien coiffé. Merlin que Ron et Hermione seront surpris à mon retour !

Me rappelant qu'une personne avait frappé à la porte, et que cela devait être mon futur amant, j'allai ouvrir. Je faillis m'étouffer en voyant qui se trouvait derrière.

Ma vue était bloquée sur le torse de la personne mais Merlin qu'il était canon. Mon regard descendis et la vue de ses hanches, si étroites mais si masculines, me donnait l'eau à la bouche… et malgré qu'il portait un pantalon noir dans le même style que le mien, cela n'empêchait pas que je puisse deviner une fine musculature sous le bout de tissu. Je baissai complètement le regard pour tomber sur des pieds tout à fait magnifiques, enfermés dans des sandales en cuir beige. J'eus soudain envie de les sentir contre les miens, dans un lit. Je secouai la tête et ordonnai à mon cerveau en manque de sexe de se calmer. J'allais lui donner matière à être heureux durant mes vacances mais fallait pas non plus me les pourrir. Je redressai ensuite mon visage à l'entente d'une exclamation et là, le choc. C'était… c'était…

- Potter ?

La voix qui avait parlé était étranglée, presque absente et sans pouvoir faire autrement, j'affirmai. Mes yeux ne quittaient pas les siens si gris. Je me souvins une fraction de seconde combien son regard m'avait manqué cette dernière année, combien nos éternels échanges d'insultes au détour d'un couloir étaient absents.

Ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part, je pris sur moi de le tirer dans ma chambre.

- Que fais-tu ici Malfoy ? Demandai-je après avoir verrouillé la porte.

- Et toi ! Moi, je travaille ici mais toi, que viens-tu faire ici ? Tu es venu me chercher ?

- Tu travailles ici ?

Tout s'éclairait et pour un peu, j'en aurais ri. Ce sale fils de Mangemort était mon escorte, ma pute pour un mois ! Je pouvais oublier toutes mes pensées de sexe débridées, de nuits torrides !

- Tu ne savais pas que j'étais ici n'est-ce pas ? Entendis-je.

Je fis non de la tête, le regard fixé sur la porte. Tout partait en fumée, mes moments de liberté, mes envies… tout était fichu par terre par cet être répugnant. Je le plaquai alors contre la porte avec colère et ancrai mes yeux aux siens.

- Tu es content connard ? Non sans avoir gâché six ans de ma vie, tu gâches mes vacances qui devaient être idylliques et merveilleuses !

- Pourquoi elles ne pourraient pas l'être ? Répliqua-t-il sans toutefois se défendre.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux…

Je le lâchai et reculai de quelques pas. Il ne venait pas de sous-entendre ce que je croyais, n'est-ce pas ? Puis mon regard s'attarda sur son corps et je pus aisément m'apercevoir qu'il tremblait.

- Tu sais… avant que tu ne frappes à cette maudite porte, dis-je en gardant les yeux sur ses mains qui ne cessaient de trembler, je m'imaginais sur le balcon… recevoir une superbe fellation de la part de mon escorte. Si j'avais eu le temps de finir cette pensée, je suis sûr que cela aurait terminé en baise démentielle. Mais dans le scénario de dernière minute, un immense détail cloche ! Dis-je en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Eh oui, car en disant cela, je m'étais imaginé me faire sucer par lui, là, sur ce balcon, et j'avais en cet instant mon sexe qui devenait dur. Je pris alors le chemin de ce qui allait être mon salon pendant un mois et me laissai tomber dans le divan le plus proche. D'ailleurs, je ne savais plus si j'allais rester ici avec un œil sur lui où si j'allais le donner prisonnier immédiatement, oubliant mes vacances.

Je soufflai un coup pour évacuer tout ce que je venais d'apprendre. Premièrement, mes vacances sur lesquelles je misais beaucoup niveau sexe venaient de tourner de petit paradis à l'enfer pur et simple. Deuxièmement, et non des moindres, je tombais sur le Mangemort en fuite, l'assassin, ou plutôt celui qui avait provoqué la mort de Dumbledore. Celui aussi qui avait fui le lendemain de la bataille, échappant de ce fait à la prison d'Azkaban comme son père. Seule sa mère était libre et seulement de ma faute ou grâce à moi. Cela dépendait de la manière de voir les choses. Mais le pire dans tout ça était sans conteste le troisièmement qui me faisait le plus peur. J'avais durci rien qu'en imaginant Malfoy me sucer. Je crispai mes mains sur les accoudoirs et fermai les yeux. Je voulais oublier, ne plus imaginer cette bouche autour de mon sexe… je voulais plutôt imaginer cette bouche derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban, l'endroit où j'allais amener cette erreur humaine.

**POV Draco **_(Jour 1, l'avant-midi)_

Quand je le vis partir vers le salon, je laissai mes tremblements s'exprimer. Je devais faire un mauvais rêve et j'allais me réveiller. C'était sûr ! Je ne voulais pas être enfermé dans cette prison merdique, je n'avais pas subi toutes ces choses pour crever entre les murs d'Azkaban. Je ne pouvais finir ma vie dans cette combinaison grise à lignes.

Et pour ça, je devais me surpasser. Je me redressai et allai rejoindre « mon client », pas Potter, et je le vis dans le fauteuil, crispé, enserrant les accoudoirs comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il avait un sacré toupet de réagir comme ça alors que c'était ma vie qui allait bientôt se finir ! La colère monta en moi et sans plus de préambule, je le tirai à moi et en faisant fi de ses ongles qui me rentraient dans la peau du bras pour le lâcher, je le déposai sans ménagement sur un transat du balcon. Il me dévisagea et sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit, je me mis accroupi entre ses jambes et baissai tant bien que mal son pantalon en lin.

Il hoqueta mais quand ma main toucha son sexe déjà dur, je ne pus que sourire.

- N'y pense même pas Malfoy, me dit-il la respiration hachée.

Comment devais-je prendre ses paroles alors qu'il ne faisait aucun geste pour me stopper ?

- Arrête-moi si tu le veux vraiment, dis-je en sortant son sexe de son sous-vêtement.

Un bref instant, comme à chaque fois que je me retrouvais dans cette position, j'eus un profond dégoût pour ma personne mais à l'inverse des autres fois, je ne risquais pas ma vie en le faisant mais tentais de la sauver… la sauver d'Azkaban.

Je baissai la tête et fermai les yeux. Comme je l'avais bien imaginé, il ne me stoppa pas et son sexe fut aspiré entre mes lèvres où, sans faire durer la chose, je me mis à sucer en creusant mes joues, voulant que cela soit rapide. J'empoignai la base que je ne pouvais pas mettre en bouche et commençai un mouvement de va-et-vient.

Si je lui procurais tout le plaisir qu'il avait imaginé, si j'arrivais à l'amadouer en lui démontrant que je n'avais plus rien à part ma liberté, il accepterait peut être de me laisser ici et de repartir comme s'il n'était pas tombé sur le fils du bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Quand je le sentis trembler dans ma bouche, les mécanismes de tous ces temps de douleur où l'on m'avait appris à bien faire _mon travail_ se mirent en place et je caressai son gland de ma langue, tout en mordillant légèrement son sexe. Mon autre main malaxait ses testicules. Je me préparai à recevoir son sperme en bouche, me répétant d'avaler comme à chaque fois au lieu de recracher comme j'en aurais l'envie mais je sentis tout à coup deux mains me repousser au lieu de m'attirer plus. Ne comprenant rien, je lâchai le sexe et je vis ce liquide blanc sortir en plusieurs jets. Ils tachèrent ses habits et j'en reçus un peu sur la joue mais je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre qu'à son geste.

**POV Harry **_(Jour 1, l'avant-midi)_

Je n'avais poussé aucun cri, je ne voulais pas lui montrer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, que j'avais aimé me faire prendre en bouche par lui. Putain, c'était la meilleure fellation jamais vécue jusqu'ici… en même temps, je n'avais pas non plus eu l'occasion d'en vivre des centaines.

Après ce qui me parut un temps interminable, je pris mon courage à deux mains et le regardai. Il fixait l'endroit où mon plaisir avait échoué et je me sentais mal.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Me demanda-t-il tout à coup en se relevant et en prenant un mouchoir qui se trouvait sur une petite table.

- Heu…

Je le vis s'essuyer la joue et une nausée monta en moi. Malgré tous mes efforts, j'avais éjaculé sur lui. Puis, n'entendant aucun mot, aucun reproche, je le vis s'approcher de moi et sans que je puisse réagir une fois de plus, il me nettoya sommairement.

- Si tu envoies tes fringues à la laverie, elles seront propres demain.

Hein ? Il venait de me sucer, comme ça, moi, son ennemi depuis des années, et il me parlait de mes habits… avec une nonchalance à faire pâlir un vampire. Étais-je en plein cauchemar ?

**POV Draco **_(Jour 1, l'avant-midi)_

J'attendais qu'il parle, qu'il me dise quelque chose, quand mon portable sonna pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui. Je me retirai dans le salon et décrochai.

- T'as pas intérêt à perdre ce client Drake !

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je, lassé de ses coups de gueule.

- Parce que Nat vient d'être réservé pour 3 semaines. Je n'ai plus personne avant deux semaines alors tiens-toi bien, fais tout ce qu'il veut et attire-le le plus possible au club !

- Ok patron !

- Ne me déçois pas ! Me dit-il comme un avertissement avant de raccrocher.

Quand j'en fis de même, je fus plaqué au sol, atterrissant face contre terre. Je sentis un souffle dans mon cou et une voix terriblement froide me dit :

- Ne me touche plus jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Si tu le refais, je te frapperai tellement fort que tu ne te souviendras même pas être un sorcier.

Le poids sur mon dos s'enleva et je me relevai. Je le vis partir dans la chambre principale et je me sentis soudain perdu. Je ne pouvais pas le toucher ? Je ne savais plus faire que ça depuis si longtemps… qu'allais-je faire ? Comment allais-je sauver mes fesses d'Azkaban ?

Je me dis intérieurement que peu importe ce qui allait m'arriver, je devais faire profil bas et je pris la direction de l'autre chambre pour déballer mes affaires en attendant. Cela me calmait à chaque fois. J'aimais pouvoir avoir une certaine routine. Puis cela signifiait aussi un tout autre confort que ma chambre partagée avec Flori.

Je défis ma valise sommaire et rangeai mes chemises, t-shirts, sous-vêtements. Quand tout fut à sa place, je m'assis sur le lit. Et pour une des rares fois, je laissai mes larmes couler. Je me sentais au bord du gouffre, dans un mauvais rêve qui semblait si réel. Je venais de sucer Potter, je venais de me mettre à genoux devant la personne pour qui je n'aurais jamais voulu le faire… j'étais vraiment lamentable. J'avais agi en robot, effectuant tout ce qui m'avait été si rapidement inculqué. Et là, je me demandai pourquoi je me battais pour continuer cette vie. Puis quelques souvenirs de mon monde, des rumeurs sur cette prison de laquelle nul ne sortait… surtout pas un cas comme le mien, me revinrent et la vie que je menais depuis ma fuite était le bonheur à côté de ça. Je devais me battre pour la garder !

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_(L'après-midi)_

Je me sentis secoué et péniblement j'ouvris mes yeux. Je tombai sur le regard bleu de Marc. J'avalai ma salive et attendis qu'il parle.

- Le boss n'apprécie pas que son client soit seul au bord de la piscine ! Si tu n'y vas pas dans la seconde faire tout pour qu'il passe de bonnes vacances, tu sais ce qu'il t'attend !

Sans plus de cérémonie, je fus tiré hors du lit où je m'étais assoupi et jeté à terre une seconde fois dans la journée. Je reçus un coup de pied dans les côtes avant d'entendre la porte de ma chambre claquer.

Ma respiration était laborieuse et après quelques larmes tombées sur la moquette si propre, je me relevai en me demandant quels coups seraient moins douloureux. Ceux de Potter ou ceux de Marc ?

**POV Harry **_(Jour 1, après-midi)_

J'avais décidé de passer outre le détail _Malfoy pute personnelle_ à mon service pour passer de bonnes vacances. Je ne pourrais pas en repasser avant un an, allant rentrer dans le cursus pour passer Auror avec Ron, ce qui allait considérablement freiner ma vie sentimentale, ou plutôt sexuelle.

J'avais pris alors la décision de prendre une douche et de partir visiter mon hôtel. Et je n'avais pas été déçu. Il était magnifique, le personnel était bandant. Je ne regrettais plus autant mon choix, me disant que Malfoy n'allait plus me courir dans les pattes avec mes menaces.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'étais au bord de la piscine, le soleil me caressant de sa chaleur et je me sentais bien. Je buvais un cocktail alcoolisé, je me rinçais l'œil sur un beau brun à l'autre bout de la piscine qui s'embarrassait avec un homme âgé, beaucoup plus âgé. Ils devaient certainement s'agir d'un couple « Escorte ». Mon regard dévia vers le couple plus à leur gauche. Une jolie brune type hispanique qui passait une crème solaire sur le corps d'un homme à forte carrure. Il avait certainement passé sa vie dans une salle de musculation. Je ne le trouvais en rien beau mais bon, l'amour rend aveugle, c'est bien connu !

Un bruit de verre cassé me sortit de ma contemplation et comme si je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, je cherchai des yeux d'où cela venait. Je ne trouvai rien quand, derrière un buisson, je vis un Malfoy plus blanc que la normale, se faire… eh bien, se faire menacer. L'homme le tenant par le poignet, et la colère visible sur son visage ne pouvaient pas me tromper et pour un peu, j'eus pitié de Malfoy.

Mais tout changea quand après un coup de genou dans son estomac, l'homme le lâcha et pointa ma direction du doigt sans pour autant regarder vers moi. Je détournai alors mon regard et repris ma contemplation des couples à l'autre bout de la piscine. Ce fut le bruit d'une personne s'asseyant près de moi qui me ramena sur terre.

Je tournai mon regard sur ma gauche et vis que Malfoy se tenait là, assis, la tête dans les mains. Après ce qu'il me parut être des heures, il redressa la tête, me regarda d'une façon si étrange avant de se relever, d'enlever ses habits… me faisant baver intérieurement. Car merde, il avait un corps de rêve.

- Tu devrais mettre de la crème solaire beau gosse, me dit-il avec un sourire que je qualifierais d'éblouissant.

J'allais l'envoyer balader quand il regarda sur sa droite. J'y vis un mec baraqué… le même qu'il y avait deux minutes, servir une dame âgée. Je ne sus pas ce qu'il me prit, mais je ne pus que répondre avant de me placer sur le ventre :

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ?

Ses mains sur mon corps furent caresse, délicatesse et, honteux, je réagis une fois de plus à ses mains. Une chose était sûre, j'allais lui faire regretter ce moment une fois dans la chambre. Foi de Potter ! Il allait souffrir de la honte qu'il me faisait ressentir en ce moment.

**POV Draco **_(Jour 1, en soirée)_

Bon sang, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Un Potter ivre était un Potter très différent… trop.

- Allez, viens danser, me dit-il en me tirant vers la piste de danse.

Bon gré mal gré, en voyant le boss me jeter des regards et en ayant peur des répercutions si Potter montrait trop sa déception au fait que je ne danse pas avec lui, je le suivis avec le sourire.

Une fois sur la piste, son corps se déhanchant contre le mien me fit peur. Allait-il encore me le faire payer ? Allais-je encore recevoir ses doloris ? Car le sauveur, l'élu, Saint Potty, m'avait bien lancé l'impardonnable trois fois de suite avant de me foutre son poing dans l'estomac. J'avais eu peur pour ma vie à laquelle, malgré tout ce que j'avais traversé, je tenais. Et là, sentant son sexe contre ma cuisse, sentant ses mains sur mes hanches, je me dis que j'allais encore souffrir mille morts.

Ne voulant pas plus empirer les choses, je me pliai à ses volontés, croyant bêtement qu'il allait passer outre sa menace de quelques heures plus tôt où il m'avait explicitement demandé de ne plus l'approcher.

**POV Harry **_(Jour 1, en soirée)_

Je me sentais bien, léger et rien ne pouvait changer ça. Je bougeais en rythme avec la musique, je me frottais à ce beau blond qui ne pouvait être qu'un ange descendu du ciel. Ou était-ce le diable pour me tenter ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je comptais bien faire ma prière ce soir !

Je me plaquai sur ce corps si tendu et murmurai à son oreille, ou gueulai, je ne savais plus très bien :

- J'ai envie de toi beau blond !

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et le collai à moi impudiquement. Je savais, enfin, je sentais que mon sexe était très tendu, qu'il appelait la délivrance et j'avais très envie de ce corps d'éphèbe dans mon lit cette nuit. Et peu importait si cet homme était avec sa femme et ses enfants ou si c'était un serveur, je voulais le baiser comme un fou.

- Allez viens, on va dans la chambre, entendis-je pas très clairement.

Le monde tournait autour de moi et les sons devenaient vraiment durs à comprendre. Je me sentis tiré et comme un bon enfant, je suivis mon casse-croûte d'un soir. Mon sexe frétillait déjà d'impatience car l'air de rien, c'était sa première sortie en public depuis…

Merde, je ne me rappelais même plus.

Le chemin fut très flou, je me souviens d'un son étrange, d'un haut-le-cœur comme si je bougeais sans le faire et quand je fus devant une porte que je me pris de face sans la voir, j'avais entendu un vague :

- Potter, l'alcool ne te réussis pas…

J'avais grogné car je ne m'appelais pas Potter mais Black ! James Black… ou Harry White… bref, je devrais vraiment aller dormir car je ne savais même plus penser correctement.

- Allez viens !

Je me sentis tiré une énième fois et l'instant d'après, je ne savais pas comment j'avais réussi, mais j'avais ravi la bouche si … eh bien, si mentholée de ce beau blond.

**POV Draco **_(Jour 1, en soirée)_

Je devais vraiment éviter à l'avenir de le faire boire car ce baiser, il allait me le faire payer au centuple, assurément !

- Laisse-moi être en toi, me murmura-il en baragouinant.

Je le repoussai et sans rien ajouter, je le menai à sa chambre où en sachant qu'il allait de toute manière me le faire payer au petit matin, je me décidai à lui enlever au moins sa chemise et son jean.

Mais quand il fut en boxer, à moitié appuyé sur moi, il tenta de me déshabiller à mon tour. J'allais me reculer quand cet idiot qui ne tenait pas l'alcool tomba en arrière sur le lit, m'emportant avec lui.

Le reste ne fut que mauvais choix sur mauvais choix. Il avait voulu me baiser mais vu l'état dans lequel il était, il n'avait pas pu alors, avec un sourire d'homme bourré, il m'avait dit : _prend__s__-moi toi !_

Et là, j'avais pensé que faire ce qu'il me disait me ferait échapper à son courroux. Il m'avait pratiquement supplié de le prendre et je l'avais pris. Comme chaque client. J'avais enlevé tous mes vêtements, je l'avais sucé tout en le préparant à me recevoir avec le plus de douceur possible, j'avais même cru qu'il s'était assoupi pendant un moment, mais il me ramena à la réalité en me criant de le baiser immédiatement.

Et je l'avais fait. Un robot, ne pensant à rien, ne m'imaginant pas en train de faire ça une énième fois, et en oubliant surtout avec qui. J'avais fait tout ce qu'il m'avait demandé ou tenté de me demander. J'avais été doux au début, mais bien vite, à ses demandes, j'avais accéléré, j'avais été violent et en dernier, j'avais éjaculé dans le condom. Je n'utilisais jamais le verbe jouir car cela n'était pas le cas. Mon corps répondait à sa nature et surtout de la manière si douloureuse que l'on m'avait apprise.

Quand j'avais jeté le bout de latex, je l'avais vu roupiller, là, jambes écartées, la tête sur le côté… et je m'étais senti perdu.

J'avais ensuite ramassé mes vêtements et j'étais parti me mettre sous mes draps dans ma chambre. Je ne restais jamais dans leur lit et cela me convenait. J'avais encore un semblant d'intimité. Seul le baron hongrois m'avait fait dormir avec lui une nuit ou deux et c'était plus parce qu'il était malade.

Dans la chaleur étouffante de ma chambre, je me revoyais essuyer son vomi et je me disais que ce boulot aurait été celui d'un elfe de maison, pas celui d'un Malfoy. Mais je n'étais plus un Malfoy de toute manière…

* * *

**Et voilà, le chapitre 1 est publié. **_Il fait 17 pages et 6.700 mots._

**Merci de l'avoir lu…**

**Laissez-moi une p'tite review avec votre avis, si le cœur vous en dit. Cela fait toujours plaisir.**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 1 republié corrigé le 18 mars 2012_


	2. Jour 2

**Titre : **Hôtel Némésis : Entre l'enfer et le paradis, il n'y a qu'un pas !

**Auteur **: Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Couple **: Harry/Draco

**Rated **: M (pour lemon et violence). Langage pouvant être qualifié de cru pour certaines personnes ainsi que des propos et actes dégradants vécus par les personnages pouvant choquer les lecteurs les plus sensibles.

**Genre **: Hurt/Comfort _(Blessé/réconfort**)_ + Tragedy _(pas Drame, mais bien tragédie)_ et un peu de Romance d'un certain point de vue

**Situation temporelle **: Se passe pendant juillet-août 1998

**Thème à suivre :** Hôtel Némésis = _Harry enfin majeur et tout juste quittant sa 7ème année à Poudlard, décide de partir en vacance pour __tout __oublier. Il se décide pour un pays étranger et un hôtel de luxe pour __tout __avoir sous la main. A son arrivée, il croise une personne qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis la bataille finale (1 an plutôt) et cette personne n'est autre que Draco._

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Autres données **: Les jours seront divisés en périodes pour mieux situer les événements :

_- La matinée : _de 8h00 à 11h00

_- L'avant-midi : _de 11h00 à 12h00

_- L'après-midi : _de 12h00 à 17H00

_- La soirée : _de 17h00 à 24h00

_- La nuit : _de 00h00 à 8h00

* * *

**Jour 2**

**POV Draco**_ (La matinée)_

Je crachais du sang et souffrais le martyr. J'avais été réveillé par un Potter plus que furieux, qui m'avait sans état d'âme jeté à terre au pied de mon lit avant de me battre. Deux coups de poing au visage, trois dans mon torse, me coupant la respiration, un coup de pied dans mon dos, qui était à cet instant très douloureux, et pour finir un coup de pied en pleine face. Voilà ce que m'avait valu de l'avoir écouté hier soir.

Je tentai vainement de me relever et à voir tout ce sang, celui qui me pissait du nez et de la bouche, je me dis que je devais avoir une tête affreuse. Avec un peu de chance, _Potter__,_ ou plutôt le client _Black__,_ allait être foutu dehors … mais cette perspective ne m'enchantait guère car cela voulait dire que ma vie, certes misérable, allait se stopper pour le restant de ma vie…

- Petite pourriture… salaud !

Un énième coup de pied dans mes côtes me fit geindre de douleur et je ne pouvais toujours pas me relever, ne fusse que pour tenter de partir dans la salle de bains, à l'abri de ses coups.

- Tu sais quoi Malfoy… avant de t'emmener aux Aurors, je vais te faire passer les pires jours de ta vie après ce que tu as osé me prendre !

Il avait hurlé la dernière partie de sa phrase avant de m'empoigner la tête par les cheveux. Je vis ses yeux, ceux qui étaient si brillants de haine et de colère envers moi.

- Je vais te lancer un glamour Malfoy, pour paraitre normal… mais je ne te soignerai pas ! Sans rajouter que pour bien profiter de toi, je vais jouer le jeu du parfait client comblé par sa putain.

Je ne pus que souffler de soulagement car si je devais en plus me faire battre par Marc ou bien Charles, je n'en sortirais pas vivant.

- Mais sache que chaque geste que j'aurai envers toi en plein jour… sera sévèrement puni dans cette chambre !

**POV Harry **_(Jour 2, matinée)_

Je le vis fermer les yeux et je lui en voulais encore plus. J'aurais tellement souhaité qu'il se défende, me permettant ainsi de le tuer sans aucun remords mais je ne pouvais pas le faire, vu qu'il encaissait tout sans broncher.

Je lui crachai au visage car encore une fois depuis mon réveil je ne pouvais occulter le fait que cette nuit il m'avait volé ma virginité, si je pouvais appeler ça comme ça. Il n'aurait pas dû, son corps de Mangemort n'aurait pas dû souiller le mien.

Sans plus attendre je le tirai vers ma chambre où j'avais laissé ma baguette, tellement hors de moi que je n'avais même pas utilisé la magie pour me défouler.

Je le jetai une fois de plus sur le lit et sans attendre je lançai un sort de glamour très puissant, lui rendant son apparence. Seulement, voulant le détruire mentalement, voulant lui faire tout le mal possible, je lançai un sort plus sombre qu'autre chose pour qu'il puisse voir son visage et son corps tel qu'ils étaient vraiment.

- Chaque fois que tu te regarderas dans la glace, connard, tu verras que tu n'es plus que mon jouet !

Je lui balançai une gifle qui lui fit tourner la tête et lui dit, avec empressement :

- Sois prêt dans dix minutes… on va déjeuner au restaurant !

Il hocha la tête, regardant le sol et tant bien que mal, en gémissant, il sortit de ma chambre.

Quand j'entendis sa porte se fermer, je tombai à genoux. Ma haine sortie, il ne me restait plus que la honte d'avoir agi ainsi et le dégoût que j'éprouvais d'avoir fait ça avec lui… J'avais agi en adolescent et j'avais eu ma première fois complètement bourré, ne me laissant que des flashs de coups de butoir plus rapides et agressifs les uns que les autres.

Ce salaud n'avait même pas eu la décence d'être doux et tendre. Il en avait profité pour me baiser !

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre... **

**Laissez-moi une p'tite review avec votre avis. Cela fait toujours plaisir même si la fiction est déjà finie.**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

**(^-^)**

_Chapitre 2 republié corrigé le 18 mars 2012_


	3. Jour 6

**Titre : **Hôtel Némésis : Entre l'enfer et le paradis, il n'y a qu'un pas !

**Auteur **: Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Couple **: Harry/Draco

**Rated **: M (pour lemon et violence). Langage pouvant être qualifié de cru pour certaines personnes ainsi que des propos et actes dégradants vécus par les personnages, pouvant choquer les lecteurs les plus sensibles.

**Genre **: Hurt/Comfort _(Blessé/réconfort**)_ + Tragedy _(pas Drame, mais bien tragédie)_ et un peu de Romance d'un certain point de vue

**Situation temporelle **: Se passe pendant juillet-août 1998

**Thème à suivre :** Hôtel Némésis = _Harry enfin majeur et tout juste quittant sa 7ème année à Poudlard, décide de partir en vacance pour __tout __oublier. Il se décide pour un pays étranger et un hôtel de luxe pour __tout __avoir sous la main. A son arrivée, il croise une personne qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis la bataille finale (1 an plutôt) et cette personne n'est autre que Draco._

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Autres données **: Les jours seront divisés en périodes pour mieux situer les événements :

_- La matinée : _de 8h00 à 11h00

_- L'avant-midi : _de 11h00 à 12h00

_- L'après-midi : _de 12h00 à 17H00

_- La soirée : _de 17h00 à 24h00

_- La nuit : _de 00h00 à 8h00

* * *

**Jour 6**

**POV Harry **_(L'après-midi)_

- Drake… si tu ne cesses pas de gesticuler, on remonte dans la chambre.

- Oui, pardon… répondit-il.

- Je te dis que l'on ne voit rien ! Dis-je entre mes dents.

-…

- Alors cher Harry, qu'allez-vous faire aujourd'hui ? Demanda le serveur qui m'apportait ma boisson.

- Je pense que je vais rester à la piscine… je ne me sens pas d'attaque pour une randonnée ni pour faire du golf.

- Si vous avez besoin, dites-le-moi.

**POV** **Draco **_(Jour 6, l'après-midi)_

Je regardai Filipe partir un grand sourire aux lèvres et je me jetai un énième coup d'œil. J'avais mon torse couvert de bleus, ma lèvre était enflée, mon nez cassé, sans oublier mon œil au beurre noir… et il n'avait rien vu. Personne ne voyait ma détresse, mon corps brutalisé. Et ce fils de pute qui ne cessait de faire des activités douloureuses.

- Je veux que tu me masses !

Je reçus le tube de crème en pleine poitrine et ravalai un gémissement de douleur. Une de mes côtes devait être fêlée ou bien même cassée car j'avais l'impression que des milliers de couteaux me transperçaient le corps à chaque respiration ou au moindre mouvement.

Je me levai du transat où j'essayais de disparaître à la vue de tous, et tout en refoulant ma douleur à bouger mes bras, je l'enduisis de cette crème et chaque mouvement me tiraillait comme jamais. Je préférais encore mieux le doloris à ses coups.

- Appuie plus fort mon _mignon_… je ne sens rien.

- Avec plaisir, dis-je d'une voix séductrice.

_Jouer le jeu, faire comme si _était mon mantra depuis le lendemain de son arrivée et cela était de plus en plus dur.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_(La soirée)_

Cela faisait quinze minutes que j'avais reçu ses coups et je me retenais de pleurer. Il était parti dans sa chambre en prenant avec lui quelques bouteilles du mini bar quand je reçus un appel.

Sachant que mon portable était dans ma veste, je me levai du fauteuil où j'étais et avec une grimace de douleur je décrochai avant la fin de l'appel :

- Oui ? Dis-je.

- On a un problème… Florina est enfermée dans la salle de bains…

- Encore ? Demandai-je, las de cette vie.

- On pense… mais elle pleure et te demande. On fait quoi ?

- Je vais essayer de venir mais je ne promets rien…

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Yanis de sa voix bourrue des mauvais jours.

- Parce que mon client m'attend à poil dans le lit pour une pipe du siècle, mentis-je.

- Eh bien fait le boire… elle a besoin de toi.

- J'arrive dans maximum dix minutes, l'informai-je avant de raccrocher.

**POV** **Harry **_(Jour 6, en soirée)_

Quand il quitta ma chambre, un sourire s'étala sur mes lèvres. Il croyait vraiment que j'allais le laisser sortir de la chambre sans le suivre ? J'avais simplement accepté sa demande pour mieux le détruire après, rien de plus.

Je courus vers ma valise et enlevai tout son contenu pour pouvoir retirer ma cape d'invisibilité qui se trouvait sous un faux fond. Sans attendre, je la mis autour de moi et sortis de la pièce. J'eus juste le temps de quitter la suite grâce à la porte qui se refermait et, avec toute ma discrétion, je suivis Malfoy qui était quelques mètres plus loin. Je pensais vraiment qu'il prendrait l'ascenseur mais il marcha jusqu'au fond du couloir et passa par la porte de service. Je me dépêchai et arrivai à temps pour la franchir aussi.

J'avais devant moi un autre monde. Oubliés les dorures et les tableaux design… la lumière et le soleil. Je ne voyais qu'un couloir sombre, à peine éclairé. Je repris mes esprits quand un homme apostropha Malfoy.

- Elle ne veut que toi… prends soin d'elle !

Il le laissa là et un autre homme, plus petit mais bien bâti pourtant, suivit le précédent. Je me rapprochai alors et pénétrai quelques secondes plus tard dans une chambre… si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Il n'y avait même pas de lit, seulement deux matelas à même le sol, quelques habits ici et là. Et cette odeur infecte ! Merlin, elle me retournait le cœur.

Mais après tout ça, une chose me sauta au visage.

Une jeune femme bien amochée sortant de la salle de bains et filant dans les bras de Malfoy. Il cria de douleur mais laissa la femme le serrer fort.

Puis tout se passa très vite ou bien trop lentement. Ils passèrent tous deux dans la salle de bains et Malfoy soigna son amie dans un endroit qui aurait dû rester intime. J'en conclus qu'une brute venait de la violenter ou de la pénétrer sans aucune préparation dans … eh bien dans son cul. Merde, je ne savais plus où me mettre.

Il nettoya le filet de sang qui coulait sur ses jambes, lui appliqua une crème qui devait alléger la douleur. Il l'aida ensuite à se déshabiller totalement avant de la mettre sous le jet de la douche qui était… très sommaire. Pas de paroi, pas de rideau.

Cette salle bains était aussi miteuse que la chambre.

- Tu es blessé ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Non, t'inquiète ma belle.

Plus aucune parole ne fut prononcée et là, devant ce spectacle, je me sentis tout…

- Flo ! Ramène ton cul ici ! Hurla une voix qui me paraissait familière.

L'instant d'après, un homme entra et, en y regardant de plus près, c'était celui qui surveillait Malfoy, celui envers qui je lançais des répliques qui nuiraient à ce Mangemort, sans conteste. Sauf que là, je croyais dur comme fer qu'il allait prendre soin de la fille, ou jeune femme, car elle en avait besoin, mais il l'écarta de Malfoy et la gifla. Ensuite ce fut au tour de celui qui était mon souffre-douleur depuis six longs jours.

Il le plaqua contre le lavabo et lui assena un coup de genou direct dans les parties. Je fis une grimace car même si je n'avais reçu aucun coup, je pouvais imaginer la douleur de recevoir cette attention à cette partie-là.

- Toi sale pute, tu as deux minutes pour retourner auprès de ton client ! Et toi petite merdre, je vais t'apprendre à quitter la suite de ton client sans raison.

Il l'amena dans la chambre en le tirant et le jeta sur le matelas le plus proche. J'eus une pensée incongrue en me disant qu'il était souvent jeté comme une merde mais là, quand je vis l'homme baisser son pantalon et fourrer sa queue dans la bouche de Malfoy sans ménagement et… à vue d'œil, il le baisait de cette manière, j'eus la nausée.

La fille, elle, repartait, juste habillée d'une robe enfilée en vitesse, comme si son ami ne subissait rien. J'étais où bordel ?

Je revins à moi quand un cri de jouissance emplit la pièce. Je vis l'homme se rhabiller et laisser Malfoy, là, sur le lit, le visage couvert de sperme.

J'eus un haut-le-cœur une fois de plus et sans plus chercher à comprendre, je pris le chemin de ma chambre.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre...**

**Laissez-moi une p'tite review avec votre avis. Cela fait toujours plaisir même si la fiction est déjà finie.**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

**(^-^)**

_Chapitre 3 republié corrigé le 18 mars 2012_


	4. Jour 13

**Titre : **Hôtel Némésis : Entre l'enfer et le paradis, il n'y a qu'un pas !

**Auteur **: Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Couple **: Harry/Draco

**Rated **: M (pour lemon et violence). Langage pouvant être qualifié de cru pour certaines personnes ainsi que des propos et actes dégradants vécus par les personnages, pouvant choquer les lecteurs les plus sensibles.

**Genre **: Hurt/Comfort _(Blessé/réconfort**)_ + Tragedy _(pas Drame, mais bien tragédie)_ et un peu de Romance d'un certain point de vue

**Situation temporelle **: Se passe pendant juillet-août 1998

**Thème à suivre :** Hôtel Némésis = _Harry enfin majeur et tout juste quittant sa 7ème année à Poudlard, décide de partir en vacance pour __tout __oublier. Il se décide pour un pays étranger et un hôtel de luxe pour __tout __avoir sous la main. A son arrivée, il croise une personne qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis la bataille finale (1 an plutôt) et cette personne n'est autre que Draco._

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Autres données **: Les jours seront divisés en périodes pour mieux situer les événements :

_- La matinée : _de 8h00 à 11h00

_- L'avant-midi : _de 11h00 à 12h00

_- L'après-midi : _de 12h00 à 17H00

_- La soirée : _de 17h00 à 24h00

_- La nuit : _de 00h00 à 8h00

* * *

**Jour 13**

_(7 jours après que Malfoy ait rejoint Florina)_

**POV Draco **_(La soirée)_

Le temps avait passé et plus aucun coup n'était venu de la part de Potter. Je ne m'en plaignais pas, au contraire. Je me disais que malgré tout le malheur qui me tombait dessus, il y avait un Dieu quelconque pour veiller sur moi, car s'il avait encore posé la main sur moi après l'épisode qui avait suivi l'agression de Flori, je ne l'aurais jamais supporté.

Depuis, chaque matin, je me regardais dans la glace et voyais toujours la même chose : rien ! Je n'étais plus rien. Ma fierté, envolée. Mon arrogance, oubliée. Ma froideur… laissée au placard car cela ne m'était d'aucune utilité. L'important dans ma vie était désormais l'ignorance et c'était ce que Potter faisait envers moi.

Dans la chambre, dès que l'on passait la porte, il faisait comme si je n'étais pas là… il y avait même eu cette nuit où il était sorti sans moi en dehors de l'hôtel et où il était revenu tôt au matin. Sans comprendre, je m'étais senti encore plus bon à rien car ma seule tâche consistait à faire tout ce qu'il voulait au lit et même là, la seule chose que je savais faire ne servait à rien.

- Le sel !

Un ordre… et avec un oubli flagrant à ma vie d'avant, je passai le sel à ma Némésis. Ce mot que j'avais souvent maudit, pensé, haï, voire même adulé du temps de Poudlard, m'était revenu un soir, devant le coucher de soleil et depuis j'y pensais souvent. Je repensais à notre rencontre chez madame Guipure, à ma poignée de main refusée… à nos disputes, mes moqueries… les badges que j'avais lancés en quatrième année. Je me souvins aussi de ma sixième et dernière année. Mon sentiment qu'il me surveillait de trop près, mon mal-être par rapport à ma mission. Notre duel dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Le sort qui avait failli me tuer. Puis, comme au ralenti, je revoyais le moment où je l'avais vu revenir vers moi avec son balai dans les flammes de la salle sur demande. Le sentiment de bonheur qui m'avait envahi à l'idée que j'allais encore vivre.

- Bonsoir chers amis… nous vous informons qu'un feu d'artifice aura lieu ce soir sur la plage, informa Donna, la responsable des festivités.

- On va y aller, entendis-je.

Je ne relevai pas la tête de mon assiette et le reste du repas passa ainsi, dans le silence de notre table et le brouhaha des autres.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Nous marchions côte à côte, main dans la main, comme le voulait l'usage. Je vis du coin de l'œil mon amie au bras de cette brute que j'avais envie de tuer sans remords mais, comme une ombre, je passai juste devant, sans regarder Flori. Je fus tiré à l'écart par Potter et quand nous fûmes à une quinzaine de mètres des premiers couples, il se laissa tomber au sol. Ne voulant pas me blesser plus que je ne l'étais, je m'assis précautionneusement et me laissai tomber sur mes coudes, pour contempler le ciel rempli d'étoiles.

J'aimais toujours la nuit et les rares fois où un client m'avait pris sur cette plage, je m'étais vu regarder le ciel et y chercher un message, un ordre… ou un indice sur mon futur. Allais-je devoir vendre mon corps jusqu'à ma mort ? Allais-je trouver, comme quelques-uns de mes prédécesseurs, un client assez attaché à moi pour m'acheter comme un bout de viande… m'éloignant ainsi des punitions et autres pour l'inconnu ?

Je n'en savais rien mais une chose était sûre… et c'était là la chose la plus triste, j'en arrivais à penser comme on me l'avait si bien appris : j'étais fait pour être baisé et pour jouer un rôle de jouet sexuel. J'étais une pute, une catin, un trou où tout le monde passait. Une bouche à combler. Mais je n'étais plus un homme à aimer, un homme avec un cœur à remplir d'amour, de gentillesse. Rares étaient les moments où je pouvais être moi-même, si tant est que je pouvais encore l'être après cette année et toutes ces choses horribles que j'avais vécues. Mais en même temps, j'étais en vie… d'autres comme moi n'avaient plus cette chance.

Le temps était doux, ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Le bruit des vagues était reposant et cela me fit tout oublier une fraction de seconde.

**POV Harry **_(Jour 13, en soirée)_

Le feu d'artifice allait bientôt commencer et je regrettais d'être venu. Je ne voyais que des couples heureux, se bécotant d'une manière qui m'était interdite en d'autres moments. Je les enviais à cet instant.

Pourrais-je faire ça une fois de retour à Londres ? Me blottir dans les bras d'un homme, me laissant bercer par ses baisers ?

Je secouai la tête et soufflai de tristesse. Moi, je me retrouvais ici, avec l'autre que je ne pouvais même plus regarder sans recevoir de plein fouet un sentiment de remords intense par rapport à ma manière de l'avoir traité les premiers jours.

Un énième souffle sortit de ma bouche et je rabattis mes jambes contre mon torse, posant mon menton sur mes genoux et je regardai avec tristesse le couple qui, même si cela n'était qu'une illusion, était entouré d'amour et de tendresse, chose que j'enviais en cet instant.

**POV Draco **_(Jour 13, en soirée)_

Je jetai un œil à Potter, pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. J'avais très clairement entendu qu'il soufflait mais pourquoi ? Avais-je agi comme il ne fallait pas ? Avait-il de nouveau envie de me frapper ? Mais bien vite, quand je vis sa position et cet air mélancolique ou je ne sais quoi, je suivis son regard et tombai sur un couple de client. Un homme et une femme qui souriaient, s'embrassaient de temps en temps tout en se blottissant contre l'autre.

Je n'étais peut-être plus rien, mais j'avais encore mon esprit d'analyse et tous ces signes me menaient vers une conclusion : Potter désirait ça au fond de lui.

Délicatement, doucement, pour ne pas l'alarmer, je me déplaçai et me positionnai derrière lui. Il devait vraiment être ailleurs car il ne se rendit compte de ma présence qu'à ma main le rapprochant de moi.

- Mal…

- Chut, chuchotai-je au creux de son oreille, tu en meurs d'envie et je suis là pour ça. Oublie que c'est moi et profite.

Sans attendre, je déposai ma bouche dans son cou et le picorai. Sa nuque et son dos étaient crispés, tendus, mais bien vite sa tête retomba sur mon épaule et quand les festivités débutèrent, je pris la décision de tout faire comme d'habitude. Car ces soirées, elles arrivaient souvent.

Tout en continuant d'embrasser sa peau, je déboutonnai sa chemise. Sa main vint immobiliser la mienne mais un petit mordillage tout en finesse de son lobe d'oreille eut raison de lui car il me lâcha et je finis de lui ouvrir sa chemise.

Je lui caressai le ventre, jouant avec mes ongles et mordillai de plus en plus son oreille, car j'avais pu conclure à ses gémissements que c'était une zone sensible.

**POV Harry **_(Jour 13, en soirée)_

A quoi bon lutter… il savait y faire. Mon regard était embué, je voyais juste ces éclats de lumières revenir à chaque fois, atténuant mes petits cris qui devenaient de plus en plus présents tandis que sa main s'aventurait toujours plus bas. Il la passa sous la ceinture de mon pantalon, et sans détour passa aussi le bout de tissu de mon caleçon.

Sa main s'enroula autour de ma virilité et ça, plus sa bouche, eut raison de moi. Je me laissai complètement aller, passant mes mains derrière ma tête pour appuyer plus sur la sienne.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête, je voulais qu'il continue sa douce torture. Et ressentir tout ça devant la beauté du spectacle me rendit joyeux.

Je ne savais pas comment mais nos bouches étaient soudées l'une à l'autre. Sa langue glissa entre mes lèvres et, en résultat d'une pression plus forte sur mon sexe, j'entrouvris la bouche. Il se mit à sucer ma langue et à accélérer ses va-et-vient le long de mon membre qui allait bientôt se vider. Cela n'était plus qu'une question de minutes. Quand je me crispai, signe de ma jouissance toute proche, je sentis avec regret cette bouche puis cette main me quitter.

**POV Draco **_(Jour 13, en soirée)_

S'il se souillait, il ne me pardonnerait jamais d'avoir dû déambuler dans les couloirs de l'hôtel avec un pantalon mouillé, donc, quand je le sentis se crisper, je lâchai sa langue et retirai ma main de son pantalon.

Sans ménagement, étant proche du bouquet final dans tous les sens du terme, je l'allongeai et baissai son pantalon avant de reprendre mes mouvements de succions, mais autour de son sexe.

Il gémit plus fort, enfouissant ses mains dans mes cheveux. Il était très proche car il bougeait des hanches, amenant son gland toujours plus loin en moi, mais pas assez pour me faire déglutir. J'aspirais, creusais mes joues, montant et descendant le long de cette peau si brûlante, si vibrante.

Puis, comme la première fois, je me sentis tiré et non attiré, mais là je ne pouvais pas obéir. Je devais avaler pour éviter qu'il ne se tache. Quand je sentis cette semence chaude, amère, je l'avalai comme je le pus et à la fin, quand les doigts qui enserraient mes cheveux se détachèrent, quand les tremblements de Potter diminuèrent, je lapai les dernières gouttes pour ne laisser aucune trace et ensuite je pris sur moi de le rhabiller. Il resta allongé, le regard fermé.

Moi, j'avais envie, là, tout de suite, de partir en courant car mes blessures étaient à peine supportables depuis quelques jours et voilà que tout allait recommencer. A quoi avais-je pensé ?

- Retourne dans la chambre.

Je tremblai et, sans répondre, je me relevai et marchai tel un automate vers le bâtiment principal. Je n'avais même pas vu que tous les autres étaient déjà rentrés. Chaque pas était douloureux mentalement. J'avais l'impression de marcher en plein Magenmagot, attendant mon jugement. Puis un détail me parvint. Le baiser du Détraqueur. Allais-je y avoir droit ? Je ne voulais pas perdre mon âme.

Je ne savais pas comment mais mes pas m'avaient amené dans la suite. Une fois à l'intérieur, je regardai d'un regard vide le salon où j'avais reçu tant de coups, puis me rappelai cette chambre avec le baron gentil envers moi. Je revis aussi un jeune homme recroquevillé dans une pièce sombre, son corps couvert de semence. Je me souvenais de cette journée-là comme si elle avait été marquée au fer rouge.

Cinq hommes s'étaient joués de mon corps sans aucun scrupule, ne se souciant pas de si j'étais vraiment d'accord. Je n'avais plus eu à faire ça et cela me suffisait pour être heureux ici. Car aucun client jusqu'à ce jour n'avait profité de moi comme ça, me forçant à accueillir deux hommes en moi, sans oublier celui que j'avais dû prendre en bouche.

Je ne pus réprimer un sanglot et le ravalai tant que je le pouvais. Tout cela était loin et là, je voulais juste oublier tout ça et ne penser qu'à l'absence de Potter qui signifiait absence de coups pour le moment.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_(La nuit)_

Cela faisait deux heures qu'il était rentré et toujours rien. J'étais là, accoudé au balcon, le regard sur l'horizon. Le vent me décoiffait mais il était loin le temps où cela me mettait hors de moi. Je ne mettais même plus de gel depuis ma fuite de Poudlard avec Severus et les autres, à la mort du directeur.

Du bruit dans le salon me fit me raidir. Je me retournai et je le vis, là, le torse nu, un bermuda qui lui servait sûrement de pyjama. Il ne me dit rien mais il me tendit son bras. Au temps y passer maintenant de toute façon. Je m'éloignai de la balustrade en fer et plaçai ma main dans la sienne. Au lieu de me tirer violemment à lui, il tourna les talons, gardant ma main dans la sienne. Il paraissait calme et cela était bizarre. Quand je vis qu'il nous menait à sa chambre, j'eus un doute.

Doute dissipé quand une fois à l'intérieur de sa chambre il me plaqua contre la porte fermée et me dit au creux de l'oreille :

- Je suis ton client cette nuit et tu es ma pute. Rien d'autre !

Il posa sa bouche sur la mienne avec empressement et je me laissai faire. Il ne puait pas l'alcool, donc je ne risquais pas d'avoir sa haine en plein visage demain.

Le reste ne fut que mouvements précipités. Mes vêtements furent enlevés avec rapidité, ses mains se baladèrent sur mon corps et je me laissai faire. Comme un bon chien recevant des caresses.

Sans trop comprendre comment, je fus allongé sur un lit, un Potter nu entre mes cuisses.

À cet instant, je les écartai le plus possible tout en ouvrant le deuxième tiroir de la commode de droite. Je savais qu'il y avait là des condoms et du lubrifiant.

**POV Harry **_(Jour 13, la nuit)_

Je perdais la tête ou ce qu'il m'en restait mais une fois qu'il avait quitté cette plage, j'avais eu envie de lui, de son corps. Je ne voulais pas Malfoy mais je voulais ma pute. Ce corps de rêve que je voyais jour après jour en dehors de cette chambre et j'avais laissé mes envies me guider. J'étais d'abord rentré et avait caressé mon corps pour le soulager une seconde fois mais cela n'avait servi à rien. Je m'étais tourné et retourné dans mes draps, nu, et mon corps en réclamait un autre, chaud, près du mien. Alors j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains et cela était récompensé.

J'étais désormais là, au-dessus de lui, en train de le préparer sommairement, ayant trop envie de plonger en lui, de le sentir se resserrer autour de moi.

Je retirai mes doigts de son corps, enfilai le préservatif et, sans douceur, je le pénétrai. Il gémit mais cela fut très discret. Avant que j'entame des mouvements effrénés, j'eus un flash, comme j'en voyais souvent depuis ma première nuit ici. Mais seulement, au lieu de le voir encore et toujours me baiser, je le vis hésitant, puis se laissant convaincre de me prendre. Je me vis bourré comme jamais, lui dire de me baiser plus vite, plus fort, alors qu'il avait été doux.

Je revins à moi et le regardai différemment. Tout ce temps j'avais cru qu'il avait profité de moi alors qu'il n'en était rien. Je me sentis minable, pire que tous les mages noirs du monde sorcier en cet instant, et mon désir retomba. Je sortis de son corps que je venais une fois de plus de violenter pour mon plaisir et sans comprendre, je me rallongeai en le prenant dans mes bras. Il ne dit rien, ne fit rien et moi, malgré mon envie de m'excuser, de demander pardon, je ne pouvais occulter de ma tête la vision d'un Malfoy méprisant envers Hermione et Ron, d'un garçon arrogant me défiant sans cesse et je me dis, là, dans cette chambre, que jamais je ne m'excuserais mais que j'allais me faire pardonner autrement. J'allais passer le reste de mes vacances avec lui, profitant de son corps comme cela aurait dû être depuis mon arrivée car il n'avait pas dit non ce soir et _qu'il était là pour ça_. Une petite voix me cria que j'étais un monstre mais je ne pus que lui rétorquer, _agissant comme un fou schizophrène_, que si j'étais un monstre, je l'emmènerais avec moi à Londres alors que j'allais le laisser tranquille.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre... **

**Laissez-moi une p'tite review avec votre avis. Cela fait toujours plaisir même si la fiction est déjà finie.**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

**(^-^)**

_Chapitre 4 republié corrigé le 18 mars 2012_


	5. Jour 14

**Titre : **Hôtel Némésis : Entre l'enfer et le paradis, il n'y a qu'un pas !

**Auteur **: Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Couple **: Harry/Draco

**Rated **: M (pour lemon et violence). Langage pouvant être qualifié de cru pour certaines personnes ainsi que des propos et actes dégradants vécus par les personnages, pouvant choquer les lecteurs les plus sensibles.

**Genre **: Hurt/Comfort _(Blessé/réconfort**)_ + Tragedy _(pas Drame, mais bien tragédie)_ et un peu de Romance d'un certain point de vue

**Situation temporelle **: Se passe pendant juillet-août 1998

**Thème à suivre :** Hôtel Némésis = _Harry enfin majeur et tout juste quittant sa 7ème année à Poudlard, décide de partir en vacance pour __tout __oublier. Il se décide pour un pays étranger et un hôtel de luxe pour __tout __avoir sous la main. A son arrivée, il croise une personne qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis la bataille finale (1 an plutôt) et cette personne n'est autre que Draco._

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Autres données **: Les jours seront divisés en périodes pour mieux situer les événements :

_- La matinée : _de 8h00 à 11h00

_- L'avant-midi : _de 11h00 à 12h00

_- L'après-midi : _de 12h00 à 17H00

_- La soirée : _de 17h00 à 24h00

_- La nuit : _de 00h00 à 8h00

* * *

**Jour 14 **

**POV Draco **_(Jour 13 au 14, la nuit)_

Je me réveillai au toucher d'une main se baladant sur mon corps. Je me forçai donc à ouvrir les yeux et je tombai sur du noir.

- Enfin, j'ai cru attendre là !

La voix se voulait froide mais elle ne l'était pas. Je me concentrai sur ce qui m'entourait et bien vite je pus distinguer une érection contre ma cuisse. J'étais donc encore dans son lit… et si j'en croyais ce que je sentais… il voulait le faire.

Là, si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je l'aurais envoyé balader, je n'étais pas totalement réveillé. Mais je sentis mon corps bouger et un autre se placer au-dessus de moi.

- On oublie tout Malfoy…

Une bouche sur ma mâchoire me fit fermer les yeux. Qu'entendre cette phrase me faisait du bien.

- Et on va profiter du reste de mes vacances pour…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais la main baladeuse sur mon aine, elle, me disait tout. En bonne escorte, j'écartai les jambes et je me laissai préparer. Il fut plus doux que la veille. J'eus un peu de mal à me faire réagir mais mon sexe durcit quand même après quelques minutes où je m'imaginais me masturber, seul, dans ma douche, le matin, à Poudlard.

Quand je bougeai des hanches, voulant le contenter et non en redemander, il retira ses doigts qui profanaient mon corps depuis une dizaine de minutes et il présenta son sexe.

- Tu es ok ?

Pourquoi me demandait-il ça ? Je n'étais même pas ok pour être ici ! Mais je fis oui de la tête et regardai le plafond, comme toujours. Je le sentis me pénétrer de moitié et je fus soulagé d'avoir moins mal que la veille. Seulement, sentir son poids sur moi me fit mal aux côtes. Je ne pus que fermer les yeux plus fort et prier pour que cela ne soit pas long.

Je le sentis bouger et petit à petit, le fait que je me crispe me faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose. Mais je me forçai à bouger des hanches et laissai sortir d'entre mes lèvres quelques gémissements pour le contenter. Tous les clients adoraient ça, croire que je prenais plaisir à faire ça avec eux. Et j'étais plutôt bon pour jouer le jeu d'habitude. Mais là, mon cerveau endormi ne pouvait que se dire que c'était ma Némésis qui me baisait, lui que j'avais tant haï…

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et y enfouis mon visage, me surélevant ainsi du matelas. Il frappa alors dans cette glande qui me fit révulser les yeux. S'il visait assez bien, je ne devrais peut-être pas simuler.

Et moi, accroché à ses épaules, posant mon front contre sa peau qui devenait moite, je me sentis de plus en plus minable au fur et à mesure qu'il s'activait en moi. Quand enfin, je sentis qu'il se vidait en moi, je soufflai de soulagement. Je décrispai les doigts et me laissai retomber sur les draps. Il resta au-dessus de moi un petit moment, ne me laissant aucun répit au niveau de la pression sur mes côtes mais je ne dis rien.

Seulement, quand je sentis qu'il s'enlevait de moi après un temps qui me parut être une éternité, je sentis ce liquide si répugnant glisser entre mes fesses. Putain, ce con avait oublié de foutre le préservatif.

- Tu as oublié le condom, dis-je la voix chargée de reproche.

C'était une règle à ne jamais oublier ici.

- Et toi tu as oublié de jouir, me dit-il en colère à présent.

Je me crispai et attendis les coups venir. J'avais oublié le plus important. Un homme n'était jamais content d'être impuissant vis-à-vis du plaisir d'autrui, surtout dans ma situation. Selon leurs croyances, je devais prendre mon pied à chaque fois si je faisais ce métier-ci et ne pas jouir leur faisait croire à tort ou à raison qu'ils étaient nuls, tout simplement.

- Ne me frappe plus, dis-je en perdant la voix.

- Je suis si mauvais que ça ? Entendis-je sur ma droite.

Je me rendis compte qu'il s'était enlevé de moi et je pris sur moi pour regarder dans sa direction. Il me dévisageait, les mâchoires serrées et je ne savais pas si je devais répondre ou rester muet. Prenant une grande inspiration qui me fit grimacer à nouveau de douleur, je choisis de dire la vérité :

- Cela n'a rien à voir mais…

Je me redressai et lui tournai à présent le dos tout en étant assis au bord du lit.

- J'avais trop mal, tu comprends, repris-je après quelques secondes de silence.

- Oh !

Je me retournai et le vis rougir. Pourquoi ?

**POV Harry** _(Jour 13 à 14, la nuit)_

- Oh ! Dis-je comprenant.

Puis je me revis le frapper pour une chose qu'il n'avait pas faite, je me revis le torturer par les activités que je choisissais délibérément. Mais hier soir et cette nuit, j'avais oublié qu'il était blessé. Je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais vu son état. Fébrile, je portai ma main au sol pour récupérer ma baguette. Je lançai un _Finite _et là, je vis.

Il avait encore son visage bleu à certains endroits. Sa lèvre inférieure était couverte d'une croûte et son nez avait semble-t-il été cassé. Mon regard descendit sur son torse. Et le magnifique corps que j'avais vu à mon arrivée et celui qui venait juste de me faire prendre du plaisir était bien amoché. Il avait deux hématomes gigantesques sur les flancs et divers bleus sur les jambes.

J'avais agi comme Voldemort, j'avais été aussi cruel que lui et j'avais été heureux de le faire. Je m'en voulais horriblement à la vue de son corps et je m'en voulus encore plus à cette réflexion stupide au fait qu'il n'ait pas joui.

Certes, c'était la première fois que je faisais ça… prendre possession du corps de quelqu'un, même si l'autre jour, dans la ville, j'avais passé un bon moment avec un inconnu, nous n'étions pas allés si loin. Juste des caresses mais nous étions tellement crevés et bourrés que nous avions été incapables de coucher ensemble. En plus, il n'était pas aussi beau que Malfoy.

Mais je n'avais aucune excuse, rien ne pouvait justifier mes actes de ces quatorze jours passés ici. Ma vue s'embrouilla et je ravalai des larmes de colère contre moi. Je me levai et partis dans ma salle de bains voir si j'avais emporté avec moi des potions de premiers soins qu'Hermione m'avait concoctées.

J'en trouvai une qui avait pour but d'aider les tissus à se reconstruire et les os à se remettre convenablement. Je vis aussi un onguent pour les hématomes. Je passai au-dessus de celui pour les coups de soleil et vis une potion de sommeil.

Quand j'eus tout dans les mains, je pris aussi en vitesse une serviette de bain que je métamorphoserais en un bandage pour son torse.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_(Jour 14, L'après-midi)_

Je grignotais un peu de poulet exotique sur mon balcon, dans l'attente du réveil de Malfoy. J'avais été heureux qu'il se laisse soigner sans avoir peur de ce que je lui appliquais sur son corps.

Après l'avoir forcé à avaler les potions à l'odeur infecte, je l'avais vu sombrer dans un sommeil qui le rendrait comme neuf et depuis, j'avais paressé. Je revivais les moments de mon enfance peu joyeuse chez les Dursley, de mon placard où je rêvais sans cesse d'un monde où une personne me sauverait de là, me témoignerait de l'amour. Je repensais aussi à ma connaissance du monde magique, le chemin de traverse, Hedwige qui était gardée par mes amis… j'eus un sourire au début de notre amitié avec Hermione et Ron, de nos aventures chaque année.

Puis, comme un mauvais rêve, je revis aussi toutes mes altercations avec l'homme qui dormait présentement dans mon lit. Sa poignée de main refusée, notre première retenue ensemble dans la forêt interdite, le moment où, transformés en Grabbe et Goyle, nous avions pénétré dans la salle commune des Serpentards pour savoir le fin mot de l'histoire sur cet héritier de Salazar avec Ron. Je revis aussi avec plus de colère envers moi ma troisième année. Le moment où Hermione l'avait frappé. Là, elle avait une bonne raison même si elle était enfantine avec du recul. Nous étions des enfants mais là, moi, je n'avais eu aucune raison pour lui faire autant de mal. Je n'osais même pas imaginer la douleur qu'il traînait avec lui depuis le deuxième jour. Surtout que je l'avais battu jour après jour. Avec passion, envie…

Je secouai la tête car un bruit venant certainement de l'étage du dessous me ramena au présent.

Je piquai un bout de volaille avec ma fourchette et portai le tout à ma bouche. Même si j'étais un rien déprimé face à mon attitude, je ne pouvais que gémir au goût si exquis de ce plat local.

- Tu devrais goûter leur salade de fruits, elle est encore meilleure, entendis-je derrière moi.

Je tournai la tête et vis Malfoy, vêtu d'une chemise ouverte couleur bleu ciel et d'un boxer noir. Il avait enlevé le bandage que j'avais appliqué autour de son torse et même si je savais qui il était, je ne pouvais m'enlever ce mot de mon cerveau : bandant !

- Tu permets ?

Je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait mais étant déconnecté pour le moment, je ne pus qu'hocher affirmativement la tête.

Il sourit… ou plutôt essaya de sourire mais cela fut si faible que j'aurais très bien pu ne rien remarquer. Il marcha dans ma direction, me prit l'assiette des mains et se posa sur moi à califourchon.

Dans ma position, à moitié allongé sur le transat, la position me fit perdre encore plus la tête. Il se plaça mieux, superposant nos sexes. Le mien était déjà en train de réagir légèrement mais rien de perceptible. Je le vis déposer l'assiette et il se baissa ensuite vers moi. Je pensais vraiment qu'il allait m'embrasser et me faire connaitre le septième ciel mais il vint me murmurer à l'oreille :

- Promets-moi sur tout ce que tu as de plus cher que tu ne me frapperas plus…

- Je te le promets, murmurai-je à mon tour.

Je pense qu'en cet instant, le trop plein d'hormones m'aurait fait dire tout ce qu'il voulait.

- Jure-moi sur tes parents…

Je me raidis à ce mot

-… que tu repartiras seul d'ici à la fin de tes vacances…

-…

Seul son souffle dans le creux de mon oreille me fit comprendre qu'il attendait une réponse. Et bien malgré moi, je lui promis.

- Alors… si tu respectes ce que tu viens de me dire, me dit-il d'une voix sensuelle, je ne peux que te rendre ton séjour des plus agréables.

Avant que je puisse réagir à sa dernière phrase, je le vis se redresser, prendre avec ses doigts un morceau de poulet et me donner la becquée. Merlin que c'était excitant ! Je léchai ses doigts qu'il laissait un peu trop à l'entrée de ma bouche à chaque bouchée, il fixait mon regard et là, après avoir avalé la moitié de l'assiette, je sentis mon paradis. Son sexe durcissait contre le mien et, perdant patience, je lui retirai sa chemise pour venir embrasser la peau si douce de ses épaules.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

- Ca fait la deuxième fois qu'on oublie de se protéger, me glissa-t-il.

Son souffle, qui était rapide sur la peau fragile de mon cou, me fit ressentir une drôle de chose dans mon ventre et je le repoussai délicatement. Il comprit certainement de travers car il se releva complètement, enfila sa chemise, sans remettre son sous-vêtement et il quitta le balcon sans un mot.

Moi, je voulais juste qu'il se retire un peu car avec la chaleur et tout, j'avais trop chaud. Je baissai le regard sur le reste de son sperme sur mon bas-ventre. Je pris le tissu noir de son boxer et allais commencer à frotter quand Malfoy repassa la porte avec un linge humide. Et tel un roi, je me laissai nettoyer. Je ne lui avais rien demandé alors je ne voyais pas pourquoi je refuserais, en plus j'avais une vue imprenable sur son corps.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre... **

**Laissez-moi une p'tite review avec votre avis. Cela fait toujours plaisir même si la fiction est déjà finie.**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

**(^-^)**

_Chapitre 5 republié corrigé le 18 mars 2012_


	6. Jour 24

**Titre : **Hôtel Némésis : Entre l'enfer et le paradis, il n'y a qu'un pas !

**Auteur **: Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Couple **: Harry/Draco

**Rated **: M (pour lemons et violence). Langage pouvant être qualifié de cru pour certaines personnes ainsi que des propos et actes dégradants vécus par les personnages, pouvant choquer les lecteurs les plus sensibles.

**Genre **: Hurt/Comfort _(Blessé/réconfort**)_ + Tragedy _(pas Drame, mais bien tragédie)_ et un peu de Romance d'un certain point de vue

**Situation temporelle **: Se passe pendant juillet-août 1998

**Thème à suivre :** Hôtel Némésis = _Harry enfin majeur et tout juste quittant sa 7ème année à Poudlard, décide de partir en vacance pour __tout __oublier. Il se décide pour un pays étranger et un hôtel de luxe pour __tout __avoir sous la main. A son arrivée, il croise une personne qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis la bataille finale (1 an plutôt) et cette personne n'est autre que Draco._

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Autres données **: Les jours seront divisés en périodes pour mieux situer les événements :

_- La matinée : _de 8h00 à 11h00

_- L'avant-midi : _de 11h00 à 12h00

_- L'après-midi : _de 12h00 à 17H00

_- La soirée : _de 17h00 à 24h00

_- La nuit : _de 00h00 à 8h00

* * *

**Jour 24**

_(Info, 10 jours après la guérison de Draco)_

**POV Draco **_(La soirée)_

Nous étions sur la piste de danse et depuis cette fameuse nuit où Harry avait décidé de recommencer depuis le début, je vivais comme avant. J'exauçais tous les désirs sexuels que je voyais ou comprenais, je souriais et étais très présent. Il avait souri et ri plus de fois en un jour que depuis son arrivée. Mon boss me laissait tranquille et je devais dire que le fait de savoir, à moins que le Survivant n'ait aucune parole, que j'étais libre et que ma vie n'allait pas se finir à Azkaban, j'avais un poids en moins sur mes épaules. Et si pour garder cette liberté je devais vendre mon corps à mon ancien ennemi, je le ferais ! Et c'est ce que je faisais en ce moment, en dansant avec lui collé/serré. Je pouvais sentir son désir contre moi, et n'étant pas dans le même état, je m'appliquai à me frotter. Il avait beau être doux avec moi, me redressant avant de jouir dans ma bouche comme rarement le faisait mes autres clients, je ne prenais aucun plaisir à me faire posséder par lui. Mais depuis la veille, il était bizarre.

Nous avions, comme les nuits précédentes, baisé toute la nuit, se levant à midi passé, mais hier soir j'avais senti que quelque chose n'allait pas et je le voyais ici.

Il dansait, riait, bougeait en rythme mais j'avais l'impression qu'il n'était pas là et si cela continuait comme ça, quelqu'un allait s'apercevoir que je ne faisais pas bien mon boulot.

- J'ai envie de rentrer Drake…

Je ne répondis pas, lui pris la main et le tirai derrière moi en quittant la foule compacte qui nous entourait. Nous rejoignîmes notre table où il vida d'un trait son verre. Je me forçai à faire de même.

Ce fut ensuite lui qui me tira vers la chambre où j'allais encore devoir me laisser faire. Il ne comprenait pas que mon corps était douloureux à cette partie si sensible. Il ne cessait de me prendre… dans l'ascenseur, sur la plage, toute la nuit… Merde quoi, je pouvais avoir du repos de temps en temps ?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Bon, je devais me poser des tas de questions sur mes dons. Arrivais-je à faire des gens ce que je voulais ? Car à peine étions nous rentrés dans la suite qu'il m'avait tiré sous la douche avec lui. Il s'était lavé et j'en avais fait de même. J'avais été ensuite surpris au fait qu'il refuse que je le prenne en bouche et au fait qu'il me tira hors de la cabine pour me sécher.

Et là, cela faisait bien une heure que j'étais dans son lit, à entendre ses petits ronflements. Et de ce fait, je me demandais si un quelconque Dieu était compréhensif sur mon anus des plus irrités, me laissant un jour de répit.

**POV Harry** _(Jour 24 à 25, la nuit)_

J'avais dû attendre un temps infini pour entendre son souffle se réguler, me signalant qu'il dormait pour enfin le regarder.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de passer le bout de mes doigts sur sa hanche. Il était là, nu, offert à moi et tout ce que je voulais depuis peu, je ne pouvais l'avoir. Je le voyais flou dû au manque de mes lentilles de contact mais il était tout de même beau.

Le destin était cruel. Je l'avais haï, ignoré, suivi, surveillé, failli le tuer avec ce sort inconnu, je l'avais sauvé des flammes de la salle sur demande, et depuis mon arrivée ici, j'avais agi avec lui comme un monstre. Monstre qui depuis peu éprouvait pour lui plus que du désir sexuel. L'aimais-je ? Je ne pensais pas. J'avais certes le cœur qui battait à ses sourires, les mains moites depuis quelques jours à l'idée de toucher son corps si magnifique. Je ne supportais pas qu'un autre que moi le regarde comme un bout de viande et me réveiller avec lui ce matin avait été…

Je cessai ma caresse et je me relevai. Mes yeux devaient être écarquillés à cette soudaine révélation de mon subconscient.

Sans le réveiller, je sortis du lit, enfilai mon caleçon, cherchai mes lunettes dans le tiroir et les posai sur mon nez. Je pris ensuite la direction du salon. Je m'installai dans un des fauteuils et posai ma tête sur le dossier si rembourré.

J'étais amoureux ou tout du moins, j'avais le béguin pour lui. Je n'étais pas dans la merde ! Certes la veille, en le possédant, je m'étais surpris à vouloir qu'il me regarde moi et pas ce plafond mais j'avais ensuite porté ça sur le coup de mon désir.

Avec plus de recul, je me rendis compte que le reste de la nuit j'avais eu dû mal à arriver au bout de mon plaisir, et vers la fin, j'avais même retenu un « Draco » de sortir d'entre mes lèvres mais…

_Mordu_, voilà ce que j'étais ! J'étais complètement mordu de lui, son caractère si différent, ses mimiques quand il faisait un truc qu'il n'aimait pas trop, son corps qui m'appelait constamment et de plus en plus souvent. Quelle honte j'avais eu il y a deux jours quand je l'avais possédé entre deux étages, en stoppant l'ascenseur. Je l'avais pris là, contre cette paroi dorée qui reflétait mon visage qui peu à peu exprimait le plaisir ressenti d'être en lui, de sentir ses chairs se resserrer autour de moi, son odeur avait aussi rendu dingues mes sens, cette odeur si virile qui m'était monté à la tête.

- Tu ne dors pas ?

Je sursautai comme un malade à cette voix. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'avais l'impression que mes pensées se voyaient écrites en grand sur mon front.

- Non, j'avais trop chaud, dis-je en m'asseyant mieux dans le fauteuil.

- Tu aurais eu plus d'air frais sur le balcon, me dit-il en marchant vers moi.

- Oui, mais là, c'est ok, dis-je en me redressant et en prenant le chemin de ma chambre.

J'avais trop peur qu'il tente une fois de plus de me prendre en bouche. Une fois devant la porte, je me risquai à me retourner et je vis qu'il regardait sa chambre et la mienne. J'eus peur de perdre une nuit à ses côtés alors je dis plus sèchement qu'il ne le fallait :

- Tu viens !

Il hocha la tête et je le laissai passer. Une fois installé sous le drap, seul tissu que j'arrivais à tolérer par cette chaleur, je me tournai sur mon flanc et le regardai.

Quand il sentit mon regard sur lui, il se positionna comme moi et là, le temps se suspendit. Ses yeux, dans l'obscurité de la chambre, brillaient, je pouvais entrevoir ses cheveux blonds. Mon cœur s'affolait, mes mains tremblaient sous le drap, invisibles à son regard.

- Pourquoi tu es venu ici ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Pour profiter un peu avant de commencer mes études pour devenir Auror, dis-je d'une voix basse.

- Non, je veux dire, pourquoi toi, l'élu et survivant, tu es venu dans un hôtel et loué les services d'une escorte.

- Ah ça !

Je me plaçai sur le dos et réfléchis quelques secondes avant de décider de lui répondre la vérité :

- Pendant ma septième année, au début, je sortais avec Ginny… mais quand on a dû passer aux choses sérieuses… j'ai… enfin, ce n'était pas super concluant pour moi. On a rompu et quelque temps après, je me suis aperçu que je matais les gars dans les vestiaires après les matchs et l'entraînement. Mais comme tu peux t'en douter, tout le monde suivait le moindre de mes gestes et je ne voulais pas en plus être regardé parce que j'étais gay alors…

- Alors ? Me dit-il.

- Alors, continuai-je, à l'aide d'un sort glamour, j'ai tenté un premier rendez-vous avec un Serdaigle rencontré aux trois balais un soir pendant une sortie à Pré-au-lard. Et c'était cent fois mieux qu'avec Ginny. J'ai retenté l'expérience encore sous une autre apparence et en fin d'année j'ai même eu la chance de vivre…

Je rougis tout à coup et laissai un silence se faire.

- Tu as couché la première fois avec homme, termina-t-il.

- Non ! dis-je. J'ai juste été sucé par un Poursuiveur Serpentard après un match. Je savais d'après certaines rumeurs qu'il était gay alors sous une autre apparence, j'ai été le rejoindre.

- Heu…

Je me tournai vers lui et vis qu'il s'était appuyé sur un coude et qu'il me dévisageait d'une dôle de manière.

- Tu… tu n'as rien fait d'autre avec un homme ?

Je fis non de la tête et bientôt je pus comprendre ce qui le choquait tant que ça. Il avait été mon premier amant.

- Je comprends un peu mieux ta réaction le lendemain de ton arrivée.

- Ne parlons plus de ça, dis-je en me tournant dos à lui.

- Ne parlons plus de ça, entendis-je tout bas.

Je retirai mes lunettes et fermai les yeux.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre... **

**Laissez-moi une p'tite review avec votre avis. Cela fait toujours plaisir même si la fiction est déjà finie.**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

**(^-^)**

_Chapitre 6 republié corrigé le 18 mars 2012_


	7. Jour 25

**Titre : **Hôtel Némésis : Entre l'enfer et le paradis, il n'y a qu'un pas !

**Auteur **: Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Couple **: Harry/Draco

**Rated **: M (pour lemon et violence). Langage pouvant être qualifié de cru pour certaines personnes ainsi que des propos et actes dégradants vécus par les personnages, pouvant choquer les lecteurs les plus sensibles.

**Genre **: Hurt/Comfort _(Blessé/réconfort**)_ + Tragedy _(pas Drame, mais bien tragédie)_ et un peu de Romance d'un certain point de vue

**Situation temporelle **: Se passe pendant juillet-août 1998

**Thème à suivre :** Hôtel Némésis = _Harry enfin majeur et tout juste quittant sa 7ème année à Poudlard, décide de partir en vacance pour __tout __oublier. Il se décide pour un pays étranger et un hôtel de luxe pour __tout __avoir sous la main. A son arrivée, il croise une personne qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis la bataille finale (1 an plutôt) et cette personne n'est autre que Draco._

**Béta correctrice **: Vivi64

* * *

**Autres données **: Les jours seront divisés en périodes pour mieux situer les événements :

_- La matinée : _de 8h00 à 11h00

_- L'avant-midi : _de 11h00 à 12h00

_- L'après-midi : _de 12h00 à 17H00

_- La soirée : _de 17h00 à 24h00

_- La nuit : _de 00h00 à 8h00

* * *

**Jour 25**

**POV Harry**_ (L'après-midi)_

Je me réveillai à cause de la chaleur étouffante qu'il y avait dans la chambre et un coup d'œil au réveil m'apprit qu'il était 12h23. Je me plaçai sur le dos et ouvrai les yeux. Je voyais flou mais je pouvais voir la lumière pénétrer dans la chambre telle une envahisseuse. Je tendis mon bras sur ma droite et trouvai facilement mes lunettes. Une fois posées, je pus voir à nouveau normalement. Je tournai ma tête sur ma droite et je vis qu'il était déjà réveillé.

- Bonjour, croassai-je.

- Bonjour.

Je me tournai vers lui et il en fit de même. Son souffle mentholé me frappait le visage de plein fouet et comme à chaque réveil, je me sentais mal à l'aise. J'étais sûr et certain qu'il se lavait les dents dès qu'il se réveillait et qu'il revenait ensuite ici, dans mon lit.

- A la douche, dis-je en me levant rapidement.

J'avais certainement, moi, comme tous les matins, une haleine de chacal et je ne voulais pas la lui infliger.

Il ne dit rien et resta dans le lit. Je dois dire que j'avais l'impression quelquefois qu'il ne faisait rien tant que je ne lui avais pas dit qu'il pouvait, mais je voulais me laver en toute tranquillité le matin, alors je ne dis rien d'autre.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Une serviette enroulée autour de mes hanches, une qui me servait pour sécher mes cheveux, une bouche fraîche et mes lentilles mises, je pénétrai de nouveau dans ma chambre. Comme je le pensais, il avait ses cheveux humides, signe d'une douche récente. Il profitait du fait que je sois sous la mienne pour prendre la sienne.

Seulement, au lieu de s'habiller, il était toujours de retour nu dans mon lit. A disposition. Et je me sentais encore plus minable, sentiment tellement présent sur cette île, car je serais un monstre d'en profiter mais en même temps, mon sexe réveillé dû à la serviette ne se dressait encore plus qu'à cette vue enchanteresse.

Les rayons du soleil éclairaient sa peau, ses cheveux blonds brillaient comme jamais sous cette luminosité et moi, je n'étais qu'un jeune homme de 18 ans devant un homme qui me procurait mille plaisirs.

Comme chaque matin, je fis tomber ma serviette au sol, balançai l'autre et m'avançai tel un félin sur sa proie. Il me sourit mais je n'étais pas dupe. Il était faux, comme tout le reste entre nous. Une façade entre deux ennemis, entre deux Némésis. Mais là, je voulais tellement le voir me sourire, m'écarter ses jambes par envie et pas par obligation, mais que ce soit l'un ou l'autre je me plaçais quand même entre elles.

- Je ne t'aurais jamais cru aussi gourmand, me dit-il.

- Je ne me serais jamais cru capable de tomber amoureux de toi, répliquai-je.

Une fois cette phrase dite, je m'en rendis compte. Je l'avais dit. Je n'aurais pas dû, jamais ! Je n'osais même plus le regarder. Je tremblais et là, nu, sur lui, je me sentais vulnérable.

Un silence pesant s'installa, je pouvais sentir son ventre monter et descendre sous le mien, son souffle rapide heurter ma mâchoire. Je serrai les dents, car là, je voulais mourir sur place. Je voulais disparaître.

Je ne m'étais rendu compte de mes sentiments envers lui que cette nuit, je n'avais même pas encore totalement accepté ce fait étrange et me voilà en train de le lui avouer, comme ça !

Je fus soulagé de sentir que mon sexe était de nouveau au repos et prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me relevai, sans toutefois le regarder, et lançai avec une voix normale :

- Habille-toi, on part en balade.

Sans un regard envers lui, je pris un pantalon noir en tissu léger, une chemise de même couleur, un boxer bleu nuit et des sandales en cuir de dragon. Je m'enfermai dans la salle de bains et une fois là, je lâchai le tout et me passai la tête sous l'eau froide.

**POV** **Draco **_(Jour 25, après-midi)_

Le bruit de la porte de la salle de bains sonna en moi comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Je me levai du lit comme s'il allait m'avaler et courus dans ma chambre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'en ressentais le besoin.

Jamais un truc pareil ne m'était arrivé. Je m'appuyai contre la porte que je venais de fermer et sa dernière phrase résonna en moi. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Etait-ce vrai ?

Puis je secouai la tête face à cette question. Même si cela était vrai, cela ne changeait rien ! J'étais son escorte, il était mon client et il repartirait à la fin de son séjour dans un monde qui ne m'était plus ouvert.

Je décidai pour mon bien mental et pour la bonne continuité de ses vacances qu'il n'avait rien dit. De toute manière, vu sa réaction, il préférait aussi que je fasse comme si il n'avait pas dit qu'il était amoureux de moi.

Content de cette décision, j'enfilai un pantalon blanc et une chemise beige en tissu fin. La chaleur était déjà présente et je ne voulais pas mourir de chaud. Je fis un détour ensuite par la salle d'eau et peignai mes cheveux déjà pratiquement secs.

Je jetai un regard dans le miroir et la vue de mes joues rouges me fit grimacer. Certainement la chaleur !

Par contre, j'étais heureux de me voir en bonne santé, aucune trace de violence sur mon visage. J'étais de nouveau beau et mon cœur rata un battement. Car beau, je l'étais. Et c'était ça mon plus gros problème. Ma pâleur de peau plaisait, ma couleur de cheveux était unique dans le monde moldu et cela fascinait les clients… même mes yeux orage faisaient que l'on aimait mon corps. J'aurais tant voulu être horrible, immonde, gros et boutonneux pour éviter de vivre tout ce qu'il m'était arrivé depuis ma fuite du monde sorcier. Mais non, j'étais beau et cela resterait comme ça car maintenant je ne pouvais plus me permettre de prendre du poids.

Entre les clients, je devais suivre les entraînements donnés par Marc niveau musculation et une nutrition pour perdre quelques rondeurs que j'aurais pu avoir en mangeant tout ce qu'un client me demanderait.

- Drake ?

- Oui, j'arrive, criai-je en me rendant dans le salon.

Je le vis, il était là et il regardait clairement le sol. Je ne savais pas quoi dire alors je ne dis rien. Quand il remarqua ma présence, il prit le chemin de la porte et le silence resta de maître jusqu'à l'accueil, où il se rendait à chaque fois pour connaître les activités du jour.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le cheval sur la plage. Quand je vis ses yeux si verts s'illuminer, je stoppai son refus car si j'en croyais ce qu'il disait il ne savait pas en faire. Je le tirai derrière moi en me disant que moi oui, j'avais eu des leçons dans mon enfance et j'en pratiquais assez souvent avec les autres clients.

**POV Harry **_(Jour 25, après-midi)_

J'étais heureux qu'il fasse comme si je n'avais rien dit mais je l'étais moins au fait qu'il me tire comme ça derrière lui. Mais, ayant sa main dans la mienne, je me tus et profitai. Il m'amena dans un complexe entre l'hôtel et la plage et petit à petit, je me rendis compte que c'était des étables. Je freinai alors et retirai ma main de la sienne :

- Non, je ne sais pas en faire Drake !

- T'inquiète, on peut en faire à deux et moi, je sais, me coupa-t-il en reprenant ma main et en me tirant vers les box.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Lâche ! Me souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Je l'écoutai et étendis mes bras sur les côtés. Le vent me décoiffait, l'air marin était plus fort mais cette sensation de liberté, l'eau qui nous mouillait, sentir les mouvements du cheval, était fabuleux. Je baissai la tête et regardai une fois de plus ses mains blanches tenir les rênes du cheval nommé « Gladia » et quand ce dernier se mit au trop, je me tins de nouveau à la poignée au-devant de la selle.

- Alors ?

- Génial, dis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

- J'en suis content.

Il guida l'animal vers un bâtiment plus loin. Quand nous fûmes arrivés, il descendit et m'aida à en faire de même. Je le regardai ensuite enlever la selle et le harnais du cheval avant de le mener dans un box.

- C'est un point parmi cinq sur l'île pour y faire reposer les chevaux, entendis-je Malfoy me crier.

- Ah…

- On pourrait marcher un peu pendant quelques minutes. On vient tout de même de faire plus de quinze kilomètres sur son dos à deux, me dit-il en repassant la porte.

- Ok !

Je ne répondais plus que par monosyllabe et je me sentais comme une fille à son premier rendez-vous. Sauf que là, je n'étais ni une fille, ni à un rendez-vous. Regardant autour de moi, faisant tout pour éviter de poser mes yeux sur lui, je vis qu'il n'y avait que le sable et la mer. J'enlevai alors mes sandales et les déposai au coin du mur.

Sans rien dire, je marchais pieds nus dans ce sable si chaud. Il s'immisçait entre mes orteils, me chatouillait les plantes des pieds. Un instant, j'oubliai tout et fermai les yeux. L'odeur de la mer, les rayons du soleil, le petit vent rempli de sable qui me balayait tel une caresse, tout ça était reposant.

- Le bonheur, dis-je avant d'avancer pour pénétrer dans l'eau.

Mon bas de pantalon se mouilla mais il sécherait rapidement avec la chaleur. Je sentis tout à coup une main prendre la mienne et sans nous concerter, nous nous mîmes à marcher le long des vagues, étant parfois plus aspergés par certaines d'entre elles.

Tout le long de notre promenade, aucun mot ne fut prononcé et cela était reposant, agréable. Sentir sa présence, sa main me suffisait. Tout simplement.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_(Jour 25, la soirée)_

Nous étions revenus à l'hôtel quand le soleil avait commencé à décliner et là nous étions assis dans le sable à une centaine de mètres du bâtiment. Il faisait presque nuit et j'avais peur de me retrouver dans la chambre avec lui.

Le sentir derrière moi tout le long de notre promenade à cheval avait réveillé en moi ce désir si dévastateur et je devais me retenir de ne pas le prendre là, à même le sable. Mais je me retenais car de un, le sable ne devait pas être super agréable pour du sexe, et de deux, j'avais une peur bleue de lui faire l'amour car c'est bien ce que je ferais avec lui. Je voulais partager quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais partagé, ou peut-être avec Ginny, avant vraiment de passer à l'acte. Car j'avais aimé Ginny… peut-être pas comme elle, mais ce jour-là, le jour où nous nous étions unis charnellement, nous nous étions aimés, caressés, admirés.

Seul le moment fatidique avait été un échec total et je m'étais ennuyé, sentis de trop dans son corps, sa poitrine contre mon torse. Mais le lien que nous avions eus avec les yeux, voir en eux son plaisir monter, m'avait fait basculer dans un monde parfait. L'espace d'une seconde.

- Tu veux aller au club ce soir ? Entendis-je.

- Non…

Je ramenai mes jambes contre mon torse et regardai la mer étinceler des étoiles reflétées.

- Draco… tu as su comment que tu aimais les hommes ? Demandai-je.

- Je…

Je tournai la tête vers lui et vis qu'il regardait le ciel.

- Je pense que je n'ai jamais su. On ne m'a rien demandé en vendant mon corps. Et je ne prends pas de plaisir…

-…

- Et à Poudlard… je ne m'étais intéressé à personne. Je ne connais pas ma sexualité. Et…

- Et … dis-je, avide de connaitre ses pensées.

- Et je ne pense pas prendre un jour un réel plaisir en couchant.

- Pourquoi ? Interrogeai-je.

Il se redressa et ancra ses yeux brillant dans les miens.

- Parce que je suis une pute Potter… comment pourrais-je aimer ce qui me fait souffrir intérieurement.

Sa voix était froide mais résignée. Une boule dans ma gorge se fit sentir et d'une voix cassée, je lui demandai enfin ce qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps :

- Mais pourquoi tu continues ? Avec l'argent que tu te fais, tu pourrais quitter tout ça.

- Je ne touche rien Potter… on me retient par la force, nous sommes tous mal traités, le boss ne nous donne rien et les quelques cadeaux que nous recevons, nous devons en informer Marc, le baraqué.

- Quoi…

Il se leva et vint s'accroupir devant moi.

- Je suis prisonnier Harry… peut-être plus libre qu'à Azkaban mais prisonnier quand même.

- Mais je pensais que tu… je ne savais pas que…

- Mais tu n'y peux rien et tu m'aides déjà beaucoup en me laissant derrière toi en partant.

-…

- Maintenant, on va oublier toute cette journée et les conneries que l'on s'est dites, on va dans la chambre et on va baiser comme des fous !

Il n'avait mis aucun entrain en le disant mais incapable de réfléchir, je me levai et pris la direction de la suite.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le jet d'eau était relaxant et après une journée à me balader à dos de cheval, me laver me faisait un bien fou. La mousse qui dévalait mon torse était caressante, mes muscles qui se détendaient sous l'eau me rendaient plus serein. Egoïstement, quand j'avais pénétré la suite, j'avais occulté toute cette journée de ma tête pour ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à lui et son corps. Corps que je voulais posséder au plus vite mais qui resterait loin de moi.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui faire subir ça après ce qu'il m'avait avoué sur la plage. Et cela resterait comme ça. Il me fallait juste trouver un moyen de rester loin de son corps.

Quand ma douche fut finie, j'enfilai un caleçon, vu la chaleur de la suite, je ne supportais rien d'autre. Une fois dans la chambre, je pris une chemise et l'enfilai en la laissant ouverte et partis à sa recherche. Il était sur le balcon, debout, accoudé à la rambarde. Je restai dans l'ombre du salon pour m'abreuver de son corps. Ses longues jambes, ses hanches si étroites, un vrai appel à la tentation. Son fessier digne d'un joueur de Quidditch même si je savais qu'il ne pratiquait plus. Mais bien vite, il sentit mon regard sur lui et il revint à l'intérieur.

- Que veux-tu faire ? Me demanda-t-il en prenant une poire dans la corbeille à fruits.

Il me fit ensuite un geste pour me demander si j'en voulais une. Je fis non de la tête et regardai autour de moi. Je ne voulais vraiment pas sortir et boire. Si je faisais cela, je ne pourrais pas me retenir alors je décidai de regarder simplement un film. J'avais toujours eu envie d'en voir un chez les Dursley mais je n'avais jamais pu. Là, c'était une occasion rêvée. Mon esprit serait accaparé par les images et ne serait plus uniquement utilisé pour ne penser qu'à lui, mon ancienne Némésis.

- Pourquoi pas regarder la télévision ? Dis-je en prenant place dans le divan quatre places et en feuilletant le petit livret avec le catalogue des films.

- C'est toi qui vois, me dit-il en prenant place au bout du canapé.

Je fis oui de la tête et choisis après dix bonnes minutes de réflexion un film d'action assez comique. Je ne voulais pas voir à l'écran une histoire d'amour, ni un drame, j'en avais vécu assez le long de ma scolarité à Poudlard.

- Une comédie d'action, dis-je en saisissant la télécommande et en composant le code du film.

Le film commença immédiatement et je vis Draco s'installer plus confortablement, s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir. Nous ne nous touchions pas car j'étais à l'autre extrémité mais cela était suffisant. Il était assez près pour me rendre simplement heureux mais assez loin pour ne pas réveiller une partie de mon corps bien précise.

Bientôt, j'entendis son rire emplir la pièce et je me disais que ce film était fait pour lui. Son rire était beau, cristallin et voir sa pomme d'Adam bouger me remplit de frisson.

Mais il était vrai que ces _Korben Dallas_* et _Ruby Rhod_* étaient très plaisants à voir. _(*Le Cinquième élément, film d'action sorti en 1997). _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_La diva_* chantait admirablement bien et j'étais dans un autre monde. Mon regard était à présent sur lui, le voyant regarder la télévision avec un air heureux. Il n'avait pas cessé de rire et là, je voulais tellement lui faire l'amour, cette chanson était si belle, si intense. Mon corps pivota vers lui, comme un appel silencieux mais je ne ferais rien. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça.

Mais encore une fois, il sentit mon regard sur lui. Il tourna la tête et le magnifique sourire qui embellissait son visage se fana. Il avala et tout en fixant son regard au mien, il me lança comme une supplique. Je ne pus que lui envoyer un maigre sourire et cela dut être ce qu'il attendait car il reporta son regard sur l'écran.

J'en fis de même mais voyant que cela avait totalement changé et qu'à présent, je voyais cette _Leeloo_*se faire attaquer par ces monstres hideux, ne voulant plus voir la fin du film, étant trop chamboulé pour faire autre chose, je me levai. J'entendis le tissu du cuir bouger sur ma droite et vis qu'il se levait aussi, un air triste sur le visage.

- Reste et regarde la fin, dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais fait ça et je suspendis mon geste juste après. Il avait le regard fixé sur l'écran et le cœur lourd, les mains tremblantes, je pris le chemin de mon lit où je m'enfouis sous les couvertures, encore habillé.

Je ne me comprenais plus. Pourquoi avais-je ces gestes envers lui ? Comment était-ce possible de changer du tout au tout ? Il y avait encore quelques jours, je lui vouais des sentiments peu glorieux, je le détestais, le méprisais, mais là, je l'aimais, Merlin que je l'aimais. Moi Harry James Potter, j'aimais Draco Lucius Malfoy. Ou plutôt, Harry aimait Drake. Cet homme brisé, mais qui était si fort mentalement.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_(Jour 25 à 26, la nuit)_

Je savais que le film était fini depuis longtemps maintenant, mais il n'était toujours pas revenu et son odeur me manquait, sa présence près de moi me manquait. Son corps contre le mien me manquait.

Je me plaçai sur le dos et petit à petit, tout ce qui me retenait ici s'effondra. Je voulais qu'il vienne, ou plutôt je voulais être avec lui, peu importe où. Je jetai un œil au réveil et vis qu'il était déjà presque minuit. Cela faisait presque deux bonnes heures que j'étais venu dans la chambre.

J'entendais le doux ronronnement de la climatisation, je sentais la sueur prendre possession de mon corps au fur et à mesure que je me battais avec moi-même pour rester dans ce lit. Mais j'étais faible, tout simplement.

Je me levai alors, posant mes pieds sur cette moquette fraîche et avançai prudemment en dehors de la pièce baignée de noir. Le salon était silencieux, le balcon était vide donc il ne me restait plus que sa chambre.

Les seules fois où j'y avais mis les pieds étaient pour le battre et repenser à ma violence envers lui me fit serrer les poings. Je m'en voulais tellement de lui avoir fait endurer ça, cette souffrance physique mais aussi mentale. Je ne méritais que ce que j'avais semé. Il ne m'aimerait jamais et cela était normal. Comment pouvait-on aimer un homme qui vous avait frappé sans remords, avec sadisme ?

J'étais dorénavant devant sa porte et en retenant ma respiration, je l'ouvris. Il était là, en simple sous-vêtement, étendu sur son lit. Dans ce silence, je me rendis compte que je n'entendais aucun bourdonnement d'une quelconque climatisation et j'eus un élan de pitié pour lui, dû au fait qu'il devait supporter toute cette chaleur. Puis, la vision de cette chambre si… minuscule, si repoussante que j'avais aperçue quand je l'avais suivi me fit voir la réalité. Cet être qui n'avait rien demandé payait trop cher toutes ses erreurs.

Me sentant comme tous ces hommes qui avaient profité de lui sans aucun état d'âme, je refermai la porte et retournai dans ma chambre.

**POV Draco **_(Jour 25 à 26, La nuit)_

J'avais un sommeil léger depuis très longtemps, alors j'avais très clairement entendu ma porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Je m'attendais presque à sentir mon matelas s'affaisser sous son poids, à sentir son souffle contre ma peau, à sentir son corps se poser au-dessus du mien, mais rien de tout cela n'arriva alors j'ouvris les yeux et seul l'obscurité de ma chambre était là.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté et n'avait-il pas fait ce qu'il désirait ? Je n'aurais pas dit non, comme à chaque fois, et j'aurais fait mon travail : le combler sexuellement.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et passai ma main dans mes cheveux. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Mon monde était en train de changer sans que je ne m'en rende compte et cela me perturbait. Il m'avait d'abord traité comme un elfe de maison, voire même pire, ensuite, il m'avait traité comme j'en avais l'habitude : une pute. Mais depuis quelques jours, ces derniers jours, il était bizarre.

Ce qu'il m'avait dit ce matin était un mensonge, ça je le savais. Qui pouvais aimer une personne comme moi, surtout avec mon passé ? Notre passé en commun. Non, définitivement non ! Potter était amoureux de mon corps, de mon cul et de ma docilité mais pas de moi. De toute manière, il n'y avait plus de moi. Juste Drake, l'escorte la plus…

Je secouai la tête et regardai par la fenêtre. Le ciel était tout noir, peu d'étoiles étaient présentes et cela n'augurait rien de bon. Demain, le temps allait se dégrader et la pluie allait certainement être de mise. Pourtant, je me souvins du ciel à notre retour et des étoiles, il y en avait. La météo avait-elle changé à ce point ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne pouvais pas rester ici. S'il était venu dans ma chambre c'est que j'aurais dû aller le rejoindre après le film, mais je n'avais pas eu envie d'y aller, pas envie qu'il soit en moi. J'avais ri comme rarement devant ce film. Je n'avais pas eu beaucoup l'occasion d'en regarder dans ma vie et là, sur ce divan, sans être baisé, je m'étais senti normal. Plus moldu que sorcier mais normal. Et je n'avais pas voulu m'enlever cette illusion en retournant faire mon travail. Mais je le devais.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté ma chambre, une petite partie de moi, infime, voulait faire son boulot de peur d'avoir des répercutions douloureuses par la suite. Je me levai donc du lit devenu moite dû à la chaleur suffocante, je passai par la salle de bains pour me rafraîchir en passant un linge humide sur ma peau et après un dernier regard dans le miroir qui me renvoyait une autre image de moi, je pris le chemin de sa chambre.

**POV Harry** _(Jour 25 à 26, la nuit)_

J'étais là, dans mon lit, le nez enfoui dans son oreiller. Je me droguais de son odeur. Je ne comprenais plus rien. J'étais perdu. Je me rendais bien compte que je l'aimais… comme j'avais aimé Ginny, mais c'était différent. J'avais envie de son corps, de sa présence, de ses sourires. J'étais vraiment amoureux. Pas de fraternité, pas d'amitié. Juste de l'amour.

Mes yeux s'embuèrent car aimer à sens unique était douloureux. Être constamment partagé par l'envie de le posséder encore ou le laisser tranquille. L'envie de l'aimer comme je le voulais ou l'ignorer. Mais je devais le respecter… je ne pouvais plus profiter de lui comme si c'était ma pute. Certes il l'était dans un sens, mais plus pour moi. Il était juste lui. Un amant torride, mais distant. Une présence rassurante mais étouffante par certains côtés.

Le bruit de ma porte me sortit de mes pensées et je fixai le noir pour l'apercevoir là, devant moi. Il ferma la porte doucement, ne faisant presque pas de bruit et s'avança vers moi. Je lâchai son oreiller et me plaçai à genoux au bord du lit.

Il m'y rejoint et sans pouvoir refuser, il posa sa bouche sur la mienne. Je pourrais vous dire que mon cœur s'était affolé, que mon cerveau était déconnecté, mais je ne pouvais que penser à cette bouche contre la mienne. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Mais quand nous dûmes nous éloigner pour reprendre notre souffle, je m'écartai plus de lui et pris le courage de lui dire :

- Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre Draco.

Il écarquilla les yeux mais ne dit rien. Certainement à l'emploi de son prénom. Il se déplaça pour être de nouveau près de moi et mon souffle se stoppa :

- Tu en as envie… alors pourquoi ne pas le faire ?

Je pouvais voir qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas et je décidais de lui dire la vérité :

- Je ne peux plus profiter de toi alors que je sais maintenant que tu n'en as pas envie…

- Les autres ne seront pas si compréhensifs Potter.

_Harry_… pourrait-il juste m'appeler Harry et pas ce Potter qui me ramenait inévitablement à Poudlard, dans les couloirs sombres peuplés d'élèves regroupés autour de nous dans l'attente d'une bagarre ?

Je ne savais pas comment mais je me retrouvai allongé avec une bouche sur mon torse. Je me sentis faible mais comment refuser ça ?

Quand sa bouche descendit trop bas, que mon sexe, honteux que j'étais, réagissait trop vite à lui, je me raidis et le repoussai. Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse ça… je voulais lui faire moi-même, je voulais me mettre au même niveau. Je voulais lui faire connaître le plaisir, lui faire connaitre la douceur, la passion, l'amour… je voulais qu'il me connaisse par mes gestes, qu'il comprenne ce que je ne voulais plus lui dire.

Il ne protesta pas quand je le plaçai sur le dos, il ne dit rien non plus quand je descendis son boxer, il écarta même les jambes, croyant certainement que j'allais le pénétrer violemment comme la première fois. Mais rien de tout cela n'était au programme.

Quand le tissu frôla ses chevilles, je déposai ma bouche sur cette partie sensible et en une seconde, je pus voir que son regard était sur moi. J'ancrai mes yeux aux siens et remontai mes lèvres sur la peau couverte de poils blonds de sa jambe. Je pouvais sentir son tibia tellement il était maigre mais en même temps, mes mains soutenait son mollet qui n'avait rien à envier au mien, musclé.

Je pouvais clairement entendre que son souffle s'était accéléré et quand ma bouche atteignit ses cuisses, je fus déçu qu'il regarde à nouveau son plafond. J'aurais tout donné pour que Merlin exauce mon vœu en cet instant : être ce plafond.

Bien trop vite, mon regard fut devant un sexe à moitié en érection et je ne pus que déglutir. Je m'étais fait prendre en bouche un nombre incalculable de fois depuis mon arrivée mais je ne l'avais encore jamais fait moi-même. Et là, voir ce sexe prendre de l'ampleur devant moi me rendait fébrile. Je ne savais pas sucer, je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. La seule chose que je pouvais faire était de reproduire chaque geste qu'il m'avait fait. Ceux là même qui m'avaient fait grimper aux sommets maintes et maintes fois.

**POV Draco** _(Jour 25 à 26, la nuit)_

Je m'étais déjà fait sucer mais brutalement, dans le but de me faire mal. Et sentir son souffle là, si rapide, me faisait peur. Allait-il me mordre, attendre que je sois totalement « excité » pour me remettre à ma place, me rappeler que je ne pouvais pas ressentir ce plaisir ?

Mais quand je sentis le bout de ses doigts monter et descendre sur ma peau, tourner autour de mon gland, je laissai échapper un petit cri. Non de douleur, mais de surprise. J'avais l'impression qu'il me caressait. Je n'avais jamais été caressé comme ça. Juste pour faire monter plus vite mon sexe quand un client était impatient, ou quand le Boss voulait nous punir. Là, il nous mettait un anneau pour ne pas que nous puissions jouir et faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour nous faire souffrir. Je n'avais eu affaire à cette punition que deux fois et cela me suffisait.

- C'est la dernière fois que je te touche Draco… je te le promets.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'analyser sa phrase que je sentis ses lèvres sur mon sexe. Je me cambrai dû à cette sensation qui avait pris possession de mon corps et tentai tant bien que mal de garder les yeux ouverts, fixés sur le plafond. Je ne voulais pas faire ça, je ne voulais pas perdre le peu qu'il me restait. Je voulais garder cette frontière, celle qui me permettait de survivre. Mais Potter était fin maître dans la destruction mentale. Il m'avait déjà assez détruit depuis son arrivée et là, il scellait le tout, me démontrant que je prenais plaisir à me vendre, me démontrant que j'étais une sous-merde. Rien que ça. Je crispai les mâchoires et simulai à la perfection le plaisir. Je bougeais des hanches, mais pas trop pour ne pas lui faire ce qu'il ne m'avait jamais fait. Je laissai même un « Potter » étranglé sortir et après des efforts plus que difficiles à fournir, la peur nouant mon ventre quand je sentis le début d'un débandage, je me vidai dans sa bouche.

Je le haïssais tellement en ce moment, j'aurais tant voulu quitter cette chambre, oublier que l'espace d'une seconde, j'avais ressenti autre chose que du dégoût pour moi.

Son corps se posa plus fortement sur le mien et sa bouche souillée par moi remonta sur mon torse. Quand elle arriva trop vite sur la mienne, je me forçai à être doux alors que j'avais envie de le mordre jusqu'au sang, je me fis impatient aussi. Après ce qu'il venait de me faire, je ne pouvais qu'en vouloir plus, vouloir qu'il me baise et c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Rapidement, cela serait parfait.

Sa bouche quitta la mienne, laissant ma langue en paix. Il ancra son regard dans le mien et me murmura :

- J'aimerais que tu me regardes Draco… que tu ne voies que moi pour ce qui va suivre.

Son regard était troublé, suppliant. Je ne pus qu'hocher la tête et quand il me présenta sa main, je compris. Ce salaud voulait me baiser en se réjouissant de mon regard vide, en se délectant du mal qu'il me faisait.

**POV Harry** _(Jour 25 à 26, la nuit)_

Quand il suça mes doigts, mon sexe devint fou d'impatience. Il le voulait autant que moi. Ressentait-il ce que je ressentais pour lui ? Je n'en savais rien mais cette langue qui s'enroulait autour de mes phalanges me rendit fou après quelques secondes. Je retirai donc ma main et la portai à ses fesses.

- Et le…

Je l'embrassai, stoppant sa question. Je ne voulais pas de barrière entre nous, je ne voulais pas de cette saloperie de sécurité. Je voulais être en lui, rien qu'en lui. C'était la dernière fois que je le toucherais alors je voulais le ressentir entièrement.

- Oublie… je ne veux que toi.

Quand mon premier doigt le pénétra, il regardait encore ce maudit plafond alors je me laissai tomber sur lui, pour lui rappeler que j'existais. Il ancra enfin son regard gris au mien et je pus commencer à bouger en lui. Il écarta plus les jambes, m'invitant de lui-même et je ne pus empêcher un sourire de bonheur d'orner mon visage. Un bref instant, je crus apercevoir de la haine dans son regard mais bien vite, il se lécha les lèvres, me perdant dans cette vue de pure luxure. Je ne pus m'empêcher de les laper, tout en le pénétrant d'un second doigt.

Mon corps se couvrait de sueur, mon front devenait moite, sa peau était humide et ses cuisses étaient glissantes mais je m'en foutais. Seul sa langue et sa chaleur accueillante comptaient.

Puis tout s'enchaîna, je fus en lui, entièrement, et le sentir se décontracter me rendait ému. Je plaçai alors mes bras autour de son visage et sans le lâcher des yeux, je commençai à bouger en lui, doucement, lentement, pour bien profiter de lui au maximum.

Le plaisir était intense, comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Sentir ses chairs autour de moi, sentir cette chaleur si source de plaisir. Je devais afficher un sourire idiot mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Je lui faisais l'amour, il me faisait l'amour. Ses hanches qui rejoignaient les miennes, le voir se mordre les lèvres pour retenir les cris de plaisir me rendait fou.

Fou de lui, avide de son corps. Je devins soudain plus fougueux, allant plus vite, plus loin. Tapant de plus en plus sa prostate. Je voyais ses yeux s'embuer de larmes, certainement dû au plaisir montant en lui pour la première fois, je le voyais contracter sa mâchoire à l'approche de la libération.

Ne voulant que le combler, je m'acharnais à donner de rapides coups de reins en plein dans cette glande et après quelques minutes de ce traitement, je vins poser mon front contre le sien et je pus sentir cette pression autour de mon sexe, celle qui m'informait qu'il allait jouir.

Merlin que je l'aimais encore plus en cet instant, mon cœur battait la chamade et j'attendais avec impatience de sentir son sperme exploser sur moi. Je voulais plus que tout le voir jouir, monter là où il n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis longtemps.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre... **

**Laissez-moi une p'tite review avec votre avis. Cela fait toujours plaisir même si la fiction est déjà finie.**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

**(^-^)**

_Chapitre 7 republié corrigé le 18 mars 2012_


	8. Jour 26

**Titre : **Hôtel Némésis : Entre l'enfer et le paradis, il n'y a qu'un pas !

**Auteur **: Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Couple **: Harry/Draco

**Rated **: M (pour lemon et violence). Langage pouvant être qualifié de cru pour certaines personnes ainsi que des propos et actes dégradants vécus par les personnages, pouvant choquer les lecteurs les plus sensibles.

**Genre **: Hurt/Comfort _(Blessé/réconfort**)_ + Tragedy _(pas Drame, mais bien tragédie)_ et un peu de Romance d'un certain point de vue

**Situation temporelle **: Se passe pendant juillet-août 1998

**Thème à suivre :** Hôtel Némésis = _Harry enfin majeur et tout juste quittant sa 7ème année à Poudlard, décide de partir en vacance pour __tout __oublier. Il se décide pour un pays étranger et un hôtel de luxe pour __tout __avoir sous la main. A son arrivée, il croise une personne qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis la bataille finale (1 an plutôt) et cette personne n'est autre que Draco._

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

* * *

**Autres données **: Les jours seront divisés en périodes pour mieux situer les événements :

_- La matinée : _de 8h00 à 11h00

_- L'avant-midi : _de 11h00 à 12h00

_- L'après-midi : _de 12h00 à 17H00

_- La soirée : _de 17h00 à 24h00

_- La nuit : _de 00h00 à 8h00

* * *

**Jour 26**

**POV Draco** _(Jour 26, La matinée)_

Je le caressais, le flattais. Je pouvais sentir sous mes doigts ses muscles bouger, rouler. Mon regard était fixé dans le vide. Le soleil se levait à peine.

J'avais fait vite, poussant au maximum ses capacités et je m'en voulais. Il n'était plus tout jeune et ce que je venais de lui faire endurer était immoral mais où était la morale d'une pute ?

Dans les lits de ses clients, dans ses cris de simulations…

- Fais attention à toi !

Je le frappai, lui faisant peur. Je le vis ensuite redescendre au galop cette pente. Je le suivis du regard, priant silencieusement qu'il ne se blesse pas sur le retour. Quand le blanc de son habit, celui qui me faisait tellement penser à Serpy, mon cheval au Manoir Malfoy, disparut à ma vue, je reportai mon regard sur l'horizon.

Cette nuit, cette nuit avait été celle de trop, la plus douloureuse, la plus cruelle de toutes.

Je me revoyais me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas lui hurler de stopper, je me revoyais tout faire pour en finir au plus vite, souhaitant intérieurement qu'il jouisse et oublie son idée. Mais non, il avait continué à me baiser, à m'amener plus loin dans le dégoût de moi-même.

Et le tout en m'obligeant à le regarder, à voir son sourire cruel, à voir ses yeux briller de contentement à me détruire de la sorte. Et j'avais joui, en refoulant mes gémissements. Je m'étais vidé entre nous, sans même avoir été touché. Seuls ses martèlements en moi m'avaient amené là ou je ne voulais pas aller. Au fond du gouffre.

Et par lui. Mon ennemi, ma Némésis ! Que je le haïssais en cet instant. J'avais joui avec lui, j'avais vu malgré moi les étoiles. J'avais senti mon corps bouillir, je l'avais senti se contracter, chauffer.

Et je lui avais offert tout ça. J'en avais connu des choses dures, cruelles, douloureuses, mais me faire ça avait été la plus réussie. J'avais perdu dans ce lit mon combat contre ma vie, ma déchéance. Mon dégoût de moi était monté à son maximum.

Et sentir son corps retomber sur moi, accueillir ses baisers qui se voulaient doux et qui n'étaient au final que des lames dans mon âme, avait eu raison de moi.

J'avais joué le jeu, lui souriant faussement, le serrant dans mes bras, le laissant me caresser la peau après, empirant mes sombres pensées car cela me faisait du bien.

Et puis, quand il avait sombré dans le sommeil profond, j'avais choisi. Choisi de tout stopper, choisi d'éteindre les Malfoy. Et j'étais là, en haut de cette falaise où la vue sur l'océan déchaîné était magnifique.

Un mot, une lettre, et je plaquais tout. J'aurais même dû le faire depuis longtemps. Depuis cette nuit, en haut de la tour d'astronomie où pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais pleuré. La mission du Lord était trop pesante et j'avais craqué.

Si seulement Severus n'était pas arrivé à temps, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui, détruit, vidé de tout ce qu'il me restait.

Le vent frais du matin chatouillait mes cheveux. Le ciel sombre de nuages pluvieux avançant vers l'île était le reflet de mon âme. Je m'avançai vers le bord, sentant mon pantalon se coller à ma peau dû au vent.

_Je ne __pourrai __plus me passer de toi, _m'avait-il murmuré au creux de l'oreille avant de s'endormir.

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Allait-il tout faire pour me garder avec lui, allait-il continuer cette torture malsaine ? Je ne voulais pas de ça. Alors j'avais quitté son lit, laissé un mot qui clôturait cette connexion entre nous, car il y en avait toujours eu une. Ensuite j'avais quitté l'hôtel et là, _je quitte le sol…_

**POV Harry** _(Jour 26, l'avant-midi)_

Je me réveillai doucement, bercé par ce son mécanique de la climatisation. Je tâtonnai la place près de moi mais le vide répondit à ma main.

J'allais me réveiller quand des sons me parvinrent. Je me redressai dans le lit, ne sachant pas ce que cela était. Puis mon cerveau se réveilla, et enfilant un caleçon trainant par terre, je me levai. J'allais ouvrir la porte quand je vis un mot sur la petite table du couloir. Intrigué, j'en oubliai les coups à ma porte et me mis à lire :

_« Bravo Potter, tu dois être fier de toi. J'en suis sûr ! Tu peux te __vanter __d'avoir réussi là __où__ tout le monde avait échoué, tu __m'as détruit __!_

_Oh__, je sais parfaitement que tu en seras fier, le criant sur les toits, te faisant mousser encore plus, donnant des tas d'interviews sur tout ce qu'il s'est passé mais je n'en ai que faire ! Tu es un monstre Potter, pire que Voldemort ! Pour moi, au jour d'aujourd'hui, je regrette de ne pas t'avoir tué moi-même dans cette salle sur demande, je regrette d'avoir perdu un ami pour toi. Mais trêve de bavardages. Je suis parti pour de bon à l'heure où tu lis cette lettre et je tenais à te remercier._

_Pourquoi ? Oh, le petit pote Potty ne comprend donc rien ? Je vais te le dire : Je te déteste comme jamais je n'ai détesté. Je te hais comme je ne __haïrai __plus jamais. Et je pars avec un seul mot qui qualifiera à jamais ce que je pense de toi Potter :_

_Némésis_

_Ta haine pour moi m'aura __tué__. Ta noirceur a eu raison de moi. Subir tes __intrusions __en moi était le plus dur mais cette nuit… cette nuit tu m'as enlevé l'envie de continuer…_

_Ton éternel ennemi, le dernier Malfoy » _

Je ne comprenais pas. Comment pouvait-il me haïr après cette nuit ? Nous nous étions unis dans l'amour, dans la passion.

Je revins à moi aux coups de plus en forts et quand j'ouvris la porte sur des agents de police, je ne pus que frissonner d'horreur.

- Monsieur Black ?

- Oui !

- Nous aimerions vous poser des questions.

- Sur quoi ? Demandai-je ne voulant pas connaitre la réponse.

- Sur Drake Tamaris. La personne qui partageait cette suite avec vous.

…

Et là, pendant cette heure si confuse, j'avais appris le pire. Tu étais bien parti Malfoy, là où je ne pouvais te rejoindre. Un bateau de touristes t'avait vu sauter, ton corps avait déjà été repêché, glacial, dur comme du marbre. Je n'avais pu répondre aux questions de l'agent que par des oui et non, étant perdu.

J'avais dû faire quelque chose de mal dans une autre vie pour avoir été devant ton corps inerte. J'avais souhaité te voir pour peut-être me rendre compte que cela n'était pas toi, que tu étais encore vivant, quelque part, mais faute d'avoir espéré, je ne pouvais aujourd'hui que te pleurer.

J'avais détruit la personne que j'aimais et je devais vivre avec. Je devais continuer à souffrir pour t'avoir fait souffrir.

Avec du recul, presque un an aujourd'hui, je ne peux que te comprendre un peu. Essayant de me mettre à ta place, vivre ce que tu avais vécu. Mais faute m'est d'admettre que je suis encore loin du compte car ta présence reste dans mon cœur, barrage invisible à la douleur des autres, à ces nuits passées avec d'autres hommes.

- Black, tu m'entends ?

Je secouai la tête et regardai devant moi.

- Le client n'est pas content. Il est venu me voir ce matin la mine triste parce que tu as refusé de faire du cheval !

- Je ne peux pas… je fais tout ce que vous me demandez mais pas de cheval, je vous l'avais dit ! Criai-je.

Une gifle, forte, douloureuse.

- Tu bosses pour moi depuis longtemps, et je veux qu'à partir de demain, tu fasses tout ce que les clients demandent, est-ce clair ? Tu es le meilleur Harry, et tu es bien au-dessus de lui aujourd'hui alors continue sur cette voie et il sera fier de toi !

Je souris tristement, si seulement il pouvait dire vrai.

Je quittai le bureau et je repris le chemin de ma suite. Quand j'avais repris conscience à ta mort, j'avais perdu la tête et je ne l'avais pas retrouvée depuis. J'avais fait virer tout mon argent dans une totale discrétion, j'avais tout donné à cet homme qui t'avait acheté. J'avais ensuite brûlé ma baguette, sans un seul remords, abandonnant ainsi un monde qui ne pouvait que m'oublier.

**Une seule demande, **_un seul souhait__._

_Prendre ta place, me mettre dans ta peau_. Et depuis, je faisais mon possible pour te comprendre, comprendre ton geste que je ne comprenais toujours pas. Avais-je mal interprété les signes ?

Et ce plafond que je fixais constamment en « travaillant », celui qui ne me dévoilait rien. J'aurais tant voulu que mes réponses s'y affichent. Mais rien, il restait blanc et immobile face aux coups de reins que je recevais. Il restait impassible face à ma déchéance car sans le vouloir, Malfoy, toi aussi tu m'avais détruit… ne laissant qu'une coquille vide derrière toi.

Je passai près de la réception et je pus entendre avec douleur ce nom qui me rappelait mon rôle, ma place depuis ta disparition, la seule que tu m'avais laissé prendre et celle que je n'aurais jamais plus :

_- _**Hôtel Némésis**, je vous écoute…

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Voilà, cet Os est bouclé et sur le coup j'en suis contente ! Je sais qu'il a été long à lire **_(même à __écrire__)_** (^-^) ! **

**Avant tout, PAS DE SEXE SANS LATEX !**

**Je dois aussi vous ****avouer ****que la fin a changé au dernier moment pour tomber dans la tragédie. Je voulais écrire un Happy end, mais cela était délicat car l'Os aurait été encore plus long alors j'ai choisi cette option que j'aime beaucoup personnellement.**

**J'espère que mon histoire vous a plu et que je n'ai pas trop choqué les lecteurs.**

**Laissez-moi votre avis, vos critiques ou vos compliment****s**** (^-^) ! **

**J'ai tenté de ne pas tomber dans le lemon lemon, en gardant une certaine distance****,**** car comme vous avez pu le constater, Draco n'était pas vraiment consentant alors je ne pouvais écrire un lemon « ordinaire ». Et j'espère que ceux écrits en bride vous on****t**** plu tout de même !**

**Je vous donne rendez-vous en review et vous ****dis ****à bientôt pour d'autre Os !**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

* * *

Je le dis ici, une fin alternative sera écrite et postée.

_Elle est déjà en partie écrite et sera publiée une fois complètement finie. Ce projet ne tombe pas aux oubliettes._

* * *

_Chapitre 8 republié corrigé le 18 mars 2012_


End file.
